Zombie's in the Dying Flesh
by num-num-num
Summary: I like zombies, and a thought occurred to me, what would happen if the zombie Apocalypse happened in jump? What would happen to the Titans? Robin? The villains? Read on to see... :)
1. In the Tower

**Zombie's in the Dying Flesh**  
**Okay you guys! I'm makin' a zombie story! I've watched the movies, read the books, drawn the pictures, and now I add written to the list. (Plus there is a complete negative number of zombie stories in this category.) **  
**It'll be half heart, speaking on playing card standards, in other words half fluff, but not like rainbows and unicorns. You know let's get that strait, lets just say it'll be the kind of thing where some chapters will be fluff, and some oober dark! But I'll give ya'll a warning in those types of situations. I'm not sure how this'll turn out though I mean It'll be awesome! Cause there's zombies in it . (srry if I ruin this by bad writing.) **  
**:3 **  
**Disclaimer- Don't own Teen Titans cause life sucks **  
**Warnings- None on this chapter I suppose it gets gory, but other than that, nuthin'… oh wait! Character death.**  
**Enjoy…**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - In the tower**  
**"Most people don't believe something can happen until it already has. That's not stupidity or weakness, that's just human nature." ― Max Brooks, World War Z**

* * *

"Titans Go!" A scream sounded, as the team charged towards the slow moving pedestrians. "Don't hurt them! There not in their right minds!" The team commenced, following their fearless leaders orders, attempting to catch the unfocused civilians without causing them any bodily harm. Raven wraped several walls of dark energy around a herd of twenty or so disoriented bystanders, the short haired girl raising a brow.

"Robin, do these people seem… pale?" She asked never taking her eyes off the on-coming herd.

"Their sick, Rae, Just try to restrain them!" Beast Boy screamed, having heard the stray conversation, turning into a buffalo to herd the attackers into a corner forcefully.  
Starfire held two at a time by the wrists carrying them towards a nearby gate, repeating the process, the civilians slowly drawing closer.

"I do agree with friend Raven, they do seem very pale!" Star joined into the conversation, seeing Cyborg grab a bundle of steel street rails, tying men and women in groups of five, leaving them to moan on the hard grey slabs.

"Where are they all coming from?!" Beast Boy asked, morphing to a T-Rex.  
"I don't know Beast Boy! Just keep trying to round them!" Robin swiped his feet low, causing a dozen or so restless men to clatter to the ground, several thuds following.

* * *

"AHHH!" The remaining team turned to see Starfire gripping her wrist, red dripping from her newly acquired wound. "That bad man bite me…" The shaking Titan pointed to a crazed man, with eyes rolled back, gravity soon taking it's toil, falling to the far from stained cement with a weak scream.

"Starfire!" Robin ran towards the girl sprawled across the ground, pulling bandages from his belt followed by a bottle of peroxide, to aid his spazing friend, dodging their restless opponents.

"EHH!" Robin stopped dead in his tracks turning to see the young changeling being overrun by the horde of ill beings, sobbed screams filling the air, Raven screaming his name, attempting to rescue the injured Titan. It wasn't long until he heard two simultaneous screams pierce the air, Raven and Cyborg being pulled into the softly moaning herd, like there friends had been just moments before.

Robin continued his frantic run to Starfire, who screamed a horrifyingly pained scream, legs burning as he came up, freezing dead in his tracks, nearly falling back. The creatures ripped the young Tamerainian's flesh to revile the stream of dark red intestines, being ripped into by these beasts, a sickening crack sounding as the young alien's ribs where ripped apart.

She lay organs being devoured strait from her lacerated body, blood being lapped by the unhealthy commoners, soon releasing a breath as the darkness consumed her.

* * *

Robin found himself unable to move, legs growing weak, shaking beneath him, as he watched the unholy sight unfold, swallowing back the oncoming sob.  
He stood for but a moment, mouth agape, when one of the same creatures attacking his team grabbed his waist, ripping the last pocket on his brightly lite belt, his grappling hook falling to the ground, attempting to bite his neck, quickly being elbowed in the nose. Yet another sickly crack erupting into the air, though the dazed teen didn't hear it, or simply didn't care. He was in a sort of trance, not seeming to care whether or not he hurt the people who seemed a bit less human now than before, running through the horde to either kick them to the ground or flipping over there balding heads. He ignored the pained screams and crackle of the innocent being consumed by these 'things', he couldn't worry about that right now, he had to run. All he knew was he had to get away. As far away as possible.  
The raven haired boy decided his best bet was to head back to the tower, seeing as that was the most secured building in the city, if there was anywhere he could hide, it was there. 'Is this what I've resorted to? Hiding?' Robin thought, hating himself to no extent, though he was more than aware that there was nothing he could do, having seen the capability of the invading beasts.

* * *

His fingers flew like a cheetah on steroids as he typed in the twelve digit code, secret entrance becoming known. He quickly slipped into the dark abbess, seriously wishing they'd put a bit more light in the tunnel when they'd built the tower. 'What's happening?! St-Starfire! All of them! W-w-what was wrong with those poor people? Why did this happen? Everything was perfectly fine this morning… Beast Boy was playing games… Star…Star was cooking…Raven reading… Cy fawning over his car, but…then we got the call…and…" Robin bit his lower lip, stepping into the large living quarters to go to the security system, scanning his palm to engage complete lock down protocol. He laid his head on the cool metal, trying to control his emotions, turning moments later to have a gun barrel placed to his temple.

* * *

Robin paled as he saw the man holding the gun, truly believing his life was to end right then and there.

"Say something." The mercenary stated coldly, his gaze remaining on the stilled form.

"Hi?" Robin piped, watching the gun fall, the masked man walked to the couch. 'First the mission then this, wh-' Robin was snapped from his frantic mind when a thought hit him.

"How'd you get in the tower?!" The bird narrowed his eyes, shooting a deathly glare at the man, who merely shook it off.

"It was quite simple, boy, I have hacked in the past." Slade laid on the couch as if everything where normal. "Your tower is the most secure building in the city. I would stay in my base, though it's been over-run by the undead."

"The undead?!" The teen's eyes nearly popped from his masked face, a terrified, somewhat unnerving look passing his features.

"You haven't noticed? I thought you where smarter than that, boy."

"What do you mean by the undead?" Robin asked ignoring the previous comment.

"Oh your friend Beast Boy might have mentioned something of the sorts… zombies you might know them as?"

"Do you mean like the dead coming back to feast on the living?!" The teen plopped down on the opposite end of the couch, head landing in hands.

"Quite. The virus spreads by the transfer of saliva, many have already become infected." Robin tensed clasping his hands in his lap, looking down as if they where the most interesting thing in the world.

"If your lucky they don't simply bite you, they devour you whole…" Robin swallowed, holding in the tears, thinking back to Starfire. "Those monsters!" The boy slammed his fists on the glass table, placed next to the couch, shards of glass scattering the floor, causing Slade to raise a brow, though he didn't make as much as a statement, taking the action as a warning, not looking for a fight at the moment.  
The pair sat in silence for a moment, though the teen, who was on the brink of tears, soon spoke.

"Wh-what do we do?"  
"We survive. There is no other way, boy." The older man stared at the boy, as if to say 'duh'.

"How…" The bird whispered, barely audible, surly it wasn't the way they had in the movies…was it…?

"Injuring the brain stem tends to do the trick. In other words shoot them in the head." Robin didn't respond softly shaking his head in hands, he should have seen that coming.

"I can't kill innocent people…" Robin felt trapped by the on coming tears, shocked they hadn't fallen by now, though he stayed strong, digging his nails in his scalp.

Nearly screeching, Robin's head shot up, Slade having firmly gripped his arm, not in a threatening way, but still authoritative.

"Listen to me, bird boy, those 'innocent people' as you call them are no longer human, there infected, cannibalistic beasts, by allowing them to live, your allowing them to kill more people." Slade watched as the teen's eyes widened, attempting to pull from the grip, though the man held firm.

* * *

The alarm pierced the pair's ears, causing the rivals to freeze, the hand soon falling from the boy's arm, Slade pulling out two guns attempting to hand one to the frazzled teen, who quickly rejected waving his hands frantically.

"No I'm good." Slade narrowed his one visible eye, noticing the boy had paled drastically, sighing as the gun was returned to it's holster, resisting the urge to roll his visible eye, holding his own at his side. The frantic at this point boy ran to a small computer, typing in a short code before the larger screen popped up with several of the undead clawing at the tower's outside, attempting to break through the defenses.

"It won't take long for them to break through, even with the tower's security." Robin stated, running to the closet, rustling through the mess, butt high in the air, when he finally found what he was looking for, shoving it in his belt, knowing they wouldn't be able to stay here for long, nor return.  
Just as the stairs became occupied by a clump of rotting flesh Robin sprung to his feet, jumping into a fighting stance.

"Your sure you wouldn't like a gun?" Slade asked. Robin shook his head jumping to pull his staff out to swipe an oncoming civilian to the ground, turning to look back at the masked criminal.

"I'm not killing anyone!" His face shifted to a determined scowl, telling the man there was no convincing him otherwise.

"As you wish, but don't think I'll play by the same rules, boy." Shot after shot sounded, each hitting there target dead on, Robin watching in horror, mouth having dropped open, as despite the man's shooting they drew closer.

"We need to get out of here!" Slade screamed over the commotion, snapping the boy from his daze. "Is there any other way to escape?"

"The elevator." Robin started running towards the elevator, a hand stopping him.

"That might not be the best idea, seeing as more of these 'things' could be waiting at the bottom."

"It leads to a secret passage no one else knows about."

"Not even the other Titans?" Robin looked towards the ground taking in a deep ragged breath, ignoring the shots that fired, wiping away a tear with the back of his gloved hand before pulling away from the man to enter the elevator. Slade sighed following after him, wondering where the other Titans where, though he felt it best not to ask, having a pretty good idea of what had probably happened.

* * *

The teen lead the way turning down several corridors, before coming to a rusted steal door, typing in yet another code, which lead to yet another long hall.

* * *

Once the door swung open the pair was met with clouded eyes, belonging to a green haired tiger, red covering his fur, seeing the oncoming meal.

"Beast Boy…" Robin swallowed his sorrow, he must have snuck in after him. The zombified boy pounced towards the stunned leader, though Robin was able to quickly jump from the carnivorous teen's path, the undead changeling skidding to a stop, jumping to the teen once more, pinning him to the wall, a loud bang sounding from the impact. Robin looked up in horror, the rotting flesh dangling from his tattered skin, milk white eyes looking down on him, sniffing him, as if he recognized the fear bound boy, who now attempted to push the undead off his limbs, gritting his teeth as the tiger pressed all his weight on his aching arms, leaning in to attack the scared to death hero.

* * *

Robin saw red release from the crazed animals head, a bullet hitting the wall next to him, a loud click sounding as the gun was cocked once more. He laid there feeling the blood land on his cheeks, not having fully comprehended the severity of the situation, looking down to see his friend, who had transformed back into his human form, his bright green form sprawled out over him, quickly backing away leaving the boy's lifeless form, frantically trying to wipe off the touch. Once the teen had collected himself, he turned to the man holding the gun, releasing a ragged breath, through his blood stained lips, he'd just realized he was holding. They sat in silence until a look of pure angst passed over the young hero's face, screaming at the villain.

"Wh-that was Beast Boy! That was my friend!" Robin shook furiously, hands clenched into fists at his sides, unable to look the criminal in the face, looking to the floor instead. A hand clutched his shoulder, tighter than before, head quickly shooting up to see the man's one visible eye narrowed.  
"He was going to kill you, Robin. That thing wasn't Beast Boy anymore." Slade spoke firmly, his touch causing the shake to calm dramatically, which Robin didn't understand.  
Slade didn't remove his hand until the boy's breath regulated, turning to continue the walk down the long passage, Robin wiping away the blood on his mouth, though only smearing his lips red.

* * *

They made there way down, not meeting any additional trouble as the pair slowly turned the finale corner, one finale code opening the hidden door, which lead to the outside world. Robin looked around, shocked at the sight of his city, shocked it could become so bad, so fast, the buildings seeming near crumbling as the foes made their way down the street, fire consuming many of the large apartments, residence having been preparing dinner before this tragedy had occurred. Blood splattered the streets, pooling around the remains of men, women, and the worst sight the boy had seen in all his life, children. There limbs dismembered, bites covering there frail bodies, the sickly red ooze seemingly sticking to there lacerated flesh, or at least what was left of it, making Robin near hurl. Slade noticed, wrapping a hand over the hero's lips, putting a finger over his own, indicating that he shouldn't make a sound. Robin merely swallowed it down before continuing down the demolished path, being followed by the masked villain.

* * *

Once, they'd wandered for maybe three hours, the pair decided to take a rest, plopping down on two large wooden crates.

"Why?" Robin asked in a harsh whisper, looking to the ground with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Slade looked questioningly towards the young hero who looked completely broken.

"Why do you stay, why not just leave me to die?"

"There's strength in numbers, boy, plus if you could believe, I don't find pleasure in watching people die."

"Could've fooled me…" The teen stated, feeling a hand grab his cheeks roughly, leading his eyes to meet the villain's.

"Robin, he would have killed you. If I hadn't stopped him, you'd be dead." The hand fell, as the man turned to continue the journey through the city, the hero, sat wondering why those few words angered the man so, rubbing his reddened cheek, the villain soon shouting back to the stilled bird.

"Are you coming?" Robin jumped following the man down the bleeding road, eyes aimed towards the concert, side-stepping every so often to avoid slick red puddles. They walked in silence knowing the undead could be watching from afar, planning an attack, but Robin truly hoped they weren't quite that smart, and he was right, looking around to see milk white eyes staring into nothingness, shuffling across the ruff ground, not seeming to notice the pair as they walked towards the city's outer-limits, though they where unsure of where they would go afterwards.

* * *

**_You know what? I don't know about Robin, but I'd just love it if the government collapsed, and I got to spend my time killing the undead. wouldn't you?_**  
**_:3_**  
**_Their like really working on a virus to use in times of warfare to destroy our enemy's by illness… gee what could possibly go wrong? I mean my lord! Do they not think the virus is going to come back to bite us in the butt? Maybe one of our troops gets infected and comes back hmmm?_**  
**_o_o_**  
**_Sorry I just think our governments being daft… no biggie though._**

**_You know why I'd love for the undead to invade... finding my enemies to shoot them in the head… no-one would question it either, I'd simply say they where infected…_**

**_Robin- Num-num's!_**  
**_Me- what? After the things that'll happen to you, that'll seem like charity work!_**  
**_Robin- *gulp* w-what are you gonna d-do to me…_**  
**_Me- You don't need to know…_**

**_Cx_**  
**_Soooo… I would love some snacks! Insert feedback here plz-_**  
**_…_**


	2. In the Ally

_**Chapter 2!**_

_**I meant for this to go up on monday, but wendsday's just as good. I read it and was like "FML! this sucks!" so I had to do some serious revision, the first one seemed bad and rushed, hope I fixed it!**_

_**:D**_

_**A message to readthishit- sorry but this is a rob-X / sladin story and I'm already in 12 chapters, but you should write the one about h.I.v.e. I'd read it **_  
_**:3**_  
_**Are you guys exited?! I'm ready to make an awesome story! No promises though…I could have that moment where I get really mad or upset and my writing falters, but I'll try to avoid writing in those moments… and I'm real happy so we should be okay. (Robin won't like this chapter.) **_  
_**Disclaimer- If I was a time lord I would… but sadly I'm not**_  
_**Warnings- nothing to bad**_  
_**:)**_  
_**Warnings - just the usual gore, some light kissing though.**_

_**Chapter 2 - In the ally**_  
_**"There is nothing so patient, in this world or any other, as a virus searching for a host." ― Mira Grant, Countdown**_

* * *

It turned out neither of them knew where they were going, simply walking, the criminal stopping ever-so-offer to check on the bird who trailed behind, deep in thought. 'Why is this happening? It's all my fault! It was my job to protect the city and I fa-' The villain stopped dead, Robin stopping just in time to avoid the collision.

"I need to grab something." Slade stated, motioning the boy to stay, walking towards a nearby alley.

"Slade…?" Robin screamed in a whisper, standing alone in the large open street. The older man turned if only to put a finger over his lips, leaning to listen to whatever was on the opposite side of the door. The teen stood arms crossed over his chest as he watched the villain, who leaned his head to the wood, reaching for the knob, turning it slowly. The moment Slade stepped inside, the boy froze, hearing a loud scream sound behind him, turning to an attacking boy.

* * *

"Robin! It's just me! Red-X!" The ginger, who was without a mask, proclaimed, snickering slightly, too distracted to notice the pole move through the air with a swish, striking his side with a vengeance.

The thief 's red locks sat in a mess on his head, green emeralds taking the place of his mask, accompanied by pale, lightly shaded flesh, a large smirk grazing the thin pink lips. A small nose laying square in the middle of his baby face, completing the look.

"Are you dense...?! I was scared to death...! Is there not enough to keep you preoccupied...?!" Red looked up, noticing the boy was screaming in quiet whispers, rubbing his tender waist.

"Why are you whispering?" Robin nearly face-palmed motioning all around him.

"There's a full-fledged apocalypse, and your asking why I'm whispering...?!" The teen spoke seeing the look of curiosity spark past the thief's features.

* * *

Slade rolled his eyes, having heard the conversation, turning back to his objective, already more than aware the pair had already far from attracted attention to them, though there was something he needed to grab walking through the metallic door, leaping out-of-the-way just before a claw like hand struck his chest, throwing the beast over his back, causing it to tumble to the ground, noting how it easily got back to it's feet.

After dealing with the solo monster the older man turned, spotting a large black satchel, tossing it over his shoulder to leave.

* * *

Robin heard the creatures before they'd arrived. Slade had soon returned, pulling out a gun, Robin armed with his staff, Red holding two bombs between the knuckle of his fingers. Slade was the first to shoot as the carnivores filled the street, the bird being second to join in, attacking the infected beings almost instantly, ripping the rotting flesh in quick strikes, Red still a bit overwhelmed by the masked villains actions.

"Red, it's fine just attack!" Robin screamed over the moans, indicating it didn't matter.

"How can you say that?! I thought you where a hero, and yet your letting him-"

"It's them or us, boy. Either fight or be eaten, doesn't matter to me either way." The man never turned from his target. While Red didn't find being consumed the most appealing at the moment, he did believe in a life, though all the same the criminal had been right, if he didn't fight he would be eaten, Red decided, like Robin, not to shoot to kill, firing several spherical bombs towards the oncoming horde's feet, several dead corpses flying to the sky.

* * *

"How many more are there?!" Red asked after maybe an hour of non-stop fighting, beginning to feel it taking its toll, arms starting to sting slightly from the movement alone.

"Not many more!" The younger teen flipped back, staff hitting the closest beast to the ground, starting a domino effect of sorts, causing several of the undead to fall back, though they moved quick to get to their feet.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but if you don't kill them, they will only get back up!" The older man continued his attack, shooting several down with narrowed eyes. The youngest sighed, making the mistake of turning from the undead, feeling a hand grab his leg, falling to the ground head first, screaming out as he was jerked back, finding these beasts far stronger than he'd first anticipated. Robin rustled through his belt soon finding a sharp boomerang, aiming for the head of the salivating carnivore just moments before a pair of yellowing teeth sunk deep in his left shoulder, hitting dead on as the red tinted liquid fell to the concert, along with a lacerated body. falling to the ground, head first same as before, the boy quickly sat to rub the back of his neck, soon standing to continue the brutal attack.

* * *

Once the on slate of the undead ended the group stood, continuing the walk through the rubble of their city, none of them saying a world, as they could feel the tension in the air.

"Where are we goin'?" Red actually whispered for the first time, Robin thought, in his life, having realized their current situation.

"I don't know." Robin responded evenly, trailing behind the teen. "Out of the city, that's apparent." Red fell back to walk next to the Titan noticing something was 'off' with his favorite hero, sniffing his hair.

"What are you doing?!" the boy screamed out.

"Are you okay?" Robin startled at the question, of course he wasn't okay, his world was crumbling, he could have protected them if he'd only known! He could have saved them... his friends… Robin bite back a sob before turning back to the squinting form.

"I'm fine…" The boy spoke in a monotone that would have made Raven jealous, managed a weak smile, looking towards the ground.

"Kid, are you sure your okay?" Red questioned, having noticed the tone, no matter what this kid thought , he wasn't stupid. The stilled form twitched violently, causing the ginger to jump back, noticing how the bird seemed to shake slightly, eyes shutting tight.

"Yah, it just s-seems to have become really c-cold." Robin said suddenly noticing how warm the boy next to him seemed. The freezing boy soon fell to the ground baling in on himself, the weird sense of the arctic being too much for him to handle.

"What's wrong with him?!" Red screamed feeling the boy's head, quickly pulling back at the temperature.

"Must be a new strand of illness, wouldn't surprise me in the least bit." Slade said, sighing as the bird appeared far more pale than before, gritting his teeth. "Try and get him warm and I suppose we'll set up camp for the night, the sun is getting low. Bring him to the alley." Red did so, the sick form seeming to lean into his touch.

"You must really be sick…" Red whispered, knowing that otherwise the teen wouldn't cuddle, at least not with him. The pair fell asleep cuddling, Robin shivering in the ginger's chest, teeth chattering as he was far to cold to care what it looked like, plus the world had ended so it didn't seem that big of a deal.

* * *

Robin woke, feeling as if his entire body was waging war with his mind, a pounding taking place, scooting away from the thief, tossing and turning as he noticed the sweat covering his flesh. Red felt the boy push away, looking up, shock filling his features.

"Oh god, kid...!" Slade's eyes shot open, not really having fallen to sleep, looking over to the two adolescents raising a brow at what he saw. sweat poured from the bird's skin, a dark blush invading his cheeks, as he panted for air, tongue sticking out like a dehydrated dog.

"Interesting…" Slade said his curiosity peaked, the boy fidgeting with the side of his head, soon ripping off the mask, the temperature reaching a new high. Red sat wide-eyed the man simply walking over to touch the boy's arm, seeing the boys eyes part slightly, smiling at the sight. "Blue. I must say, that is unexpected." Red inched closer if only to sneak a peek, jumping back as a scream filled the air, the boy's body arching, teeth clenched, eyes shut tight as a wave of pain filled his entire being.

"Calm down!" The green-eyed teen was frantic reaching for the boy, putting a hand behind his tender skull, thinking he was having a seizure of some sort, and that's how he'd been taught. "Robin!" Robin cupped his cheeks, feeling the intense heat the boy was undergoing, turning to Slade, a worried look expressed on his lips. The older man walked over to the struggling hero, holding a large bottle.

"Open his mouth." The thief did so without question, the bird trying to shake his touch, a few loose strands of black falling in his face.  
"Robin, it's for your own good." Red stroked a strand on hair behind his ear, calming him slightly, though he still struggle, simply not as violently. "Shhh." The masked villain popped two pills in the boy's protesting lips, quickly setting a large hand down, closing his nose as well, watching the teen struggle, bucking his hips, Red felling like he was riding a bull.

* * *

Eventually the boy swallowed, the small round pills sliding down his throat, the bird calming as they began taking full effect.

"You okay kid?" Red asked still sitting on the boy's middle, soon seeing Robin look up baby blues gleaming. "Wow..." Red cupped his cheek once more, moving his head to the side, sliding off his middle to get a better look. Robin sat legs under him, seeming to crawl closer to the ginger, inspecting him.

"Slade… What the hell did you give him?! I'm not sure I like the way he's lookin-" Red was cut off as a pair of lips attacked him wrestling him to the wall once more.

"I gave him a strong sedative, he's a bit '**off'** at the moment." Slade chuckled through the slits, seeing the teen was to busy with his drugged birdie.

"Leave me alone! Go mess with Slade!" Robin giggled, making the other two companions estranged a look, that was new.

"Slade's wearing a mask! Duh!" Red face-palmed growling under his breath, he knew he should have kept that damn mask! To late now.

"Hey Slade-" He started.

"No."

"But, why not!" Red whimpered.

"Because, if I was to take off my mask he'd attack me, and I'm not in the mood to deal with an overly hormonal teenager." Red sighed, damn him and his logic... his attention turned back to the boy, it's not that he was bad-looking, quite the opposite actually.

"Fine! Okay Robin if you want a make-out session, I'm game." Robin practically jumped the teen, nibbling on his ear, it wasn't long until the roles switched the red-head towering him. The older man rolled his eyes, turning to lean on a nearby crate, Robin wrapped his arms around the dominating teen's waist, pulling him closer, their crotches rubbing together, causing robin to get a little excited, thrusting his hips towards the sky.

The pair kissed, Red becoming a bit more daring as his tongue slid through the boy teeth, rubbing his cheek, making him moan out. It didn't take long for the hero to join in, their tongues in a fight for dominance, though since Red was on top he easily won, thrusting against the small boy. Red felt as the hero's hands felt his form, slipping under his shirt greedily, feeling his abs, caressing his form thoroughly. Soon deciding he may never get the chance again the thief slid both hands under the bird's red top, happily following the boy's example, feeling every tight muscle, though despite being in his line of work, and all the physical training he underwent he wasn't exactly 'ripped', sure he had abs, but his waist was still thin, that's one thing the ginger liked about his hero, his form. Sure he was good and all, but god damn that body!

Robin tried to take it further, being hopped up on some sort of crazy meds, but Red declined, no matter how 'game' he was, he really didn't think Robin would appreciate him taking advantage, at least not like that. Plus, adding to the reason, the ginger boy was pretty sure the bird was a virgin, not that the boy couldn't score a chick, or a guy- he didn't know how he swung- he was pretty sure if he wanted he'd could take anyone he wished, but… it was Robin… so...

* * *

Eventually the line of kisses ended the pale boy settling in the thief's lap, yawning before slowly nodding off, a light smile grazing his lips.

"You know… he's kinda cute when he's sleepin'… less threatening…" Red suddenly muttered, more to himself than Slade.

"He only looks that way because he pulled off that irritating mask." Slade responded, noting how the teen did seem less threatening since then, but then again, he'd been drugged. The red-head agreed, pulling the hero close, pretty content with the situation, having had his eye on this particular bird for quite some time, not quite sure how to approach such things with someone he'd once stolen from, but a zombie apocalypse worked.

Robin laid awhile, before sitting, recalling the earlier events, deciding the next time Slade tried to give him a pill, he'd simply hid it under his tongue, or just let the man kill him. The thought made him smile, knowing he'd never take it quite that far, valuing life far too much, especially now when each day could be his last. He looked to the sky, noticing the moon still high in the sky, deciding to use the snoring boy as a pillow once more, settling back to his lap. Looking up at the twinkling lights in the, otherwise, black sky, his thoughts swaying slightly thinking about the conversation between the two acquaintances when he was in that messed up state. He remembered Slade saying something like 'because, if I was to take off my mask he'd attack me' other than that though, it was all a blur, 'I know I was really horny, and other than the make-out session with Red, I hoped I didn't do anything to horrible-' The boys hands shot to his face, gulping as the teen realized he hadn't imagined the fever, noticing the mask was gone. He'd been so cold… then suddenly…he'd felt as if he'd been set ablaze, the mask was messing with his skin…he knew that much, so ripping it off seemed to be the only logical solution, though he wasn't what you'd call 'in his right mind'. What was happening to him? Was he simply ill? A twenty-four hour bug? No, he'd never seem an illness quite as sever as what he'd experienced, how he was still alive he'd never know.

* * *

The next day Robin woke, having one great moment when he didn't remember the other day, though his hope being dashed as he heard the cock of a gun, turning to Slade tiredly, sitting to yawn.

"Awww!" Robin froze turning to the thief who had spoken. "He's so cute when he's sleepy!" Robin looked over questioningly, realizing how he looked, one he didn't have a mask on, so his vibrant blue's visible, oh how he hated them, but not only that, but his hair fell to his ears, the hair-gel having become far less effective, it was still their, though not much, a few strands falling in his face. After turning away from the ginger, he looked around swiping up his mask, laying it over his eyes hoping that would stop the boy's comments, though the sticky adhesive was far from gone.

"Damn…"

"Hey Robin?"

"What?" Robin sounded far more annoyed than the red-head had intended.

"Your pretty cute without your mask." Red laughed, slamming into the wall as the teen kicked him back. "I have no regrets…" He wheezed landing with a bang, making Robin smirk evilly.

"Shall we go then?" Slade asked knowing full well they still had a long journey if they where to get out of the undead city. "We do have quite a way to go."

"Let's go then." The raven haired boy turned to follow the man out the dank alley. "You coming?" He asked turning to the ginger wiping dirt from his uniform.

"I guess if only to remind you of how adorkable you are." Red followed shortly.

"Maybe you should stay here, I'll call one of those cannibals to come get you later, and-"

"No! No I'll be good…" Robin felt his arm being tugged, Red grabbing it forcefully.

"What are you doing?" Robin rolled his eyes.  
"If I don't let go you can't leave me… it's only logic!" Robin tried to pull his arm away, finding it rather impossible, the older teen clamping down.

"Get off of me!" Red merely shook his head.

"No." Robin wasn't sure how the teen got hold of his waist, but he did. Robin had tried to push him off. Red had struggled, a lot, and when Robin had finally gotten the thief off his arm, he'd grabbed his waist. The next time Robin looked up he saw Slade walking far ahead of them.

"Fine! Take my arm then, where lagging behind." Red did, and Robin ran after the man, practically dragging the ginger behind him.

* * *

After maybe an hour the three wandering companions heard a rustling. Robin turned looking to the source, seeing several shadows illuminating their path.

"So what do we do about this… 'situation'?" The voice sounded rough, maybe middle-aged, he couldn't tell, all he knew was they seemingly talking about the infection.

"Well we seem to have discovered their weakness. Shooting them in the head, or decapitation…" Their was a sort of movement before the men continued. "Speaking of shooting…" The man appeared aiming at the young boys, Robin finding he'd been right. The man had short brown locks which seemed to have gone through a tornado. He had a thin, though muscular body, shirt being ripped down the middle, warn green clothe, along with a pair of long dark blue bell bottom jeans.

"Are you three ill?" The youngest understood the question though was unable to speak, having a gun aimed towards his head had that effect.

"No where not infected, and I would greatly appreciate it if you'd put that gun away, you seem to be making my companions uncomfortable." The small bird had never been so glad to heard the man's voice, watching the large silver handgun's aim drop to the ground, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Would yah' like to come in?" The man sounded threatening, with a sort of warning as if saying 'or else'.  
Once the man motioned them in, Slade, followed by two slightly less willing teen's, entered.

* * *

"Whata we have here?" a pudgy man with a slight balding problem asked, loose hanging clothes swaying slightly, smiling at the hero, making him very uncomfortable. "Robin? Blue eyes? Didn't see dat comin'." He scanned his form thoroughly, turning to the thief who clung for dear life to the boy, even more so now. "And he made a friend." Red didn't look up nuzzling the boy's neck, whispering in his ear.

"Robin, we should get out of here…**now**…" Robin looked over to the boy, noticing his skin was near white. When Robin looked back his eyes widened, several men emerging from the shadows, guns aimed towards all of them, but mostly Slade.

"I see you have no intention of acting civil in this situation." Slade said shaking his head with a smirk. "shame."

"Civil! Have yah' seen those damn things! Who gives a shit about civil?!" Slade sighed taking a step forward, hearing several guns cock, all guns aiming towards him.

"Gentlemen, I don't want to hurt you, but if I must…" Several shots fired from both Slade and the enemy's, it all happened so fast and Robin wasn't sure how real it was, the man being hit several times before falling back with a crash.

"Slade!" Robin felt all eyes turn to him as the word simply slipped out, shooting the hand over his pale lips.

"Now what to do with a blue-eyed robin and little Timmy?" Robin raised a brow, what was this man talking about?

"Oh I'm sorry Tim, is it Red-X now?" The bird turned to the paled boy, who shook furiously, tears threatening his eyes. He laid a hand on his head, feeling him startle.

"shh it's okay…" Red Allowed his eyes to shut tightly, holding the boy as if he was a last hope. And he might very well be with Slade being, as much as Robin couldn't believe it, dead.

* * *

_**The fact his name is Tim is just a coincidence! It's not Tim drake! **_  
_**:3**_  
_**Chapter two was okay I think, I was in a bad mood, so if I wrote bad that's why.**_  
_**I'm not sure how Robin liked it, but I had fun writing it, so who cares what Robin thinks… **_  
_*****_  
_**Robin- Hey!**_  
_**Me- Really Robin, you know it's inevitable.**_  
_**Robin- What are you talking about! **_  
_**Me- How the story's gonna turn out! Duh!**_  
_**Robin- I hate you…**_  
_**Me- No you don't, you hate the things I'll write.**_  
_*****_  
_**So gotta love that yummy yummy feedback! Gonna go Num-Num-Nums on it all night long! (that and Robin *evil smirk*)**_  
_**Insert feedback here if you would be so kind.**_  
_**…**_


	3. In the Past

**_Weekly's okay, right? I'm thinking once a week I'll update, that ok with ya'll?_**

**_:)_**

**_The motive for this chapter is my internet is out so I ain't got nothing else to do, though my dad did say something about a movie… and I have all that manga, comics, I could draw? Maybe I could come back to this a little later-_**  
**_Robin- Yah no reason to even finish this! Just leave it alone! I mean no need right?_**  
**_On second thought, simply because Robin spoke up, telling me just how much he would just love to make out with Red again…_**  
**_Robin- I did not!_**  
**_Oh you didn't? whoops… _**

**_Disclaimer - I've already eaten my soul, so I can't trade it for the rights, so I don't own._**  
**_Warnings - mentions of rape (sorry only mentions) and zombie gore_**

* * *

**_Chapter Three - In the past_**  
**_"I'd rather die while I'm living than live while I'm dead. " ― Jimmy Buffett_**

* * *

Red was jerked back from the hero, fear visible as he lost grip on the boy's waist. Being lifted the only one thought came to him, he had to get away, he couldn't endure this type of torture again!

Robin started standing to grab the his wrist, seeing the fear, knowing something wasn't right, feeling a gun press to his temple.

"You best sit down, pretty boy." A man with a thick western accent harshly spoke, gripping the teen's collar, jerking back, falling to his stomach, gun remaining to the side of his head, soon feeling a boot land on his back, releasing a grunt of surprise. "Stay… that be a good little birdie." Robin ignored the title, looking to the wide-eyed thief, sure he'd stolen his suit, caused quite a bit of trouble for him and his team, but that didn't mean the hero wanted any harm to overcome him, not at all.

"Been a while hasn't it Timmy. I'd say about three years now." The man took hold of the pale teen's neck, Robin not liking how closely he was held. The older boy gulped looking over to the pudgy man, shaking his head, attempting not to infuriate the much larger-than-him male.

The hero could feel the tension grow, watching the man narrow his eyes, bringing the boy closer, causing him to turn his head, his shake growing.

"Leave him alone!" The words exited his lips without permission, all eyes turning to the infuriated bird, Robin staring daggers at the man who held the ginger, glad he'd moved the boy farther away. He screeched out as the man standing on his back ran the butt of his gun into the back of his skull, causing a screech of agony to sound before his head hit the ground with a crack.

"Robin!" Red screamed, struggling in the vice-like grip to make sure he was okay, the chubby man being kicked in the crotch as he attempted to catch his prey. As soon as the touch broke the boy ran towards the young hero, despite the cock of a gun in the distance.

"Tim!" The pack leader growled despite the pain in his lower-half. The boy in question, grabbed the young survivor, despite the voice, defensively. straddling his middle, hearing a gun cock behind them. "That was stupid…" One shot fired, The ginger tightly shutting his damp eyes, opening them slowly. Had he missed? The boy below him seeming fine, though not moving. Red turned to look at the man seeing Slade towering them, red dripping from his shoulder's edge.

* * *

"S-Slade…?" Red said softly, was he a zombie? Shocked beyond belief, the boy, starred on.

This man had died! There was no way this was real! He was hallucinating from fear! No! This is impossible! The reincarnated form didn't turn simply acknowledging the boy with a firm shake of the head, pulling a gun to his waist, aiming towards the gang boss, three frantic men jump in his path, attempting to protect the pig they obviously thought they owed something to.

Shot after shot fired towards him, being dodged before the mercenary shot his own weapon, his attackers soon falling to the ground, more appearing from thin air. The remaining men fell to the ground in rhythm, the teen's watching on in awe, Robin having woke to the shock of the man who'd been dead just moments ago, shooting people. After the finale victim fell Slade turned to where the man had stood, sighing as he seemed to have vanished.

* * *

"Are you two alright?" Slade finally turned to the widened eyes, chuckling at the teen's reaction.

"You w-where dead! W-what?!" Red screamed unable to voice anything else, Robin still laying under him.

"You weren't aware?" The masked man turned his head to the side with a smirk. "I'm immortal." The man stated bluntly as if it where a normal thing. Red felt as the teen pushed him off crawling to his feet, to look further astonished, brushing himself off.

"Your immortal…?" Robin muttered, unable to fully comprehend the words, despite the fact the man had practically reincarnated just moments before.

"Yes, that is what I said, isn't it?" Slade turned his head further to the side.

"So you mean to tell me… that I've fought you this whole time, and there was never even the chance me winning!"

"I did wish to amuse you, Robin."

"You jerk!" Slade raised an amused brow, surprised at the boys choice of words.

"Would you rather I just said 'hey I'm immortal, Robin! There is absolutely no chance of you beating me so you might as well give up!'"

"…No…" he piped after thinking it over for a bit.

"Yes then you wouldn't have had a fight in you, rather boring on my part." Robin muttered something ugly under his breath, turning to offer a hand to the thief, who still hadn't found his right mind, accepting in habit.

"So he's immortal?" Red asked the irritated teen.

"yep." Was the response, it was obvious the bird didn't want to fret over the matter, rubbing his temples.

"…cool…" Red smiled, walking along side the frowning hero.

* * *

Robin eventually got over his displeasure, following after the older man out, deciding if he was immortal, he could get attacked first, then again…

"Hey Slade?"

"Yes?" Slade looked back to the blue-eyed form who'd stopped dead.

"You think you could get infected?"

"Why? Are you planning on using me as a shield?" Slade asked in a over-dramatic tone, letting out a dark chuckle as he looked down on the boy.

"Maybe, but that's not what I mean, if you where a zombie, and someone tried to shoot you in the head, it wouldn't work, and they would die."

"Yes, I would be a grand addition to the zombie community…" The man smirked behind his mask, receiving an annoyed snort from the boy's direction, as he soon walked past the older man.

"Let's hurry then." The boy ordered, his gut telling him they should get out of the area as soon as possible. Robin pulled back his arms, stretching, yawning as he rubbed the back of his head, hissing as he doubled over, having just remembered the earlier events.

"Robin!" The thief shouted running up as the boy stood, waving his hand in the air to assure he was fine, still gripping his head as a slight sting still remained, Slade raised a brow, Robin walking on, leaving the pair to exchange a look, footsteps soon following after him, making the teen smirk.

* * *

It wasn't long when the group decided it best to set up camp, checking a nearby warehouse for , the questioning bird turning to the ginger who'd been far to silent during there walk, and being Red, that was unsettling.

"Are you okay? You've been quiet since that gang in the alley." Red seemingly tensed at the mention of the men, Robin soon laying a hand on the teen's shoulder. "It's okay." Slade watched the bird comfort the older teen, surprised he was so good at doing so.

"I knew him you know…" Robin's stomach twisted as the thief spoke, he'd known he'd know this simply by his reaction. "He adopted me… when my parents died…" Red looked towards the ground as if the words hit him.

"I'm so sorry." Robin pulled the shaken boy into a firm embraces bringing him great comfort.

"No… don't be… it wasn't like that…" Robin looked slightly confused, sure Bruce hadn't been exactly a father figure, but Richard would still be sad if he died. Red saw the look in the boy's eyes, continuing to farther explain. "He only adopted me for the six hundred dollar per month pay… he was nothing like a father… he... he u-used me… I was nothing but a play thing to him… He… r-raped me… and... and sold me out to every low life in jump… I was nothing but a profit to him…" Red sniffled, but no tears fell. "If anything, I was glad he was dead… but he got away…" Robin tightened his hold, understanding the boy's feelings a little better.

"It's okay, Red, it's in the past now, that was then this is now." The ginger sniffled smiling as he laid on the slim stomach.

After maybe an hour the ginger fell asleep in his arms, snoring softly, seeming so at peace as sleep consumed him, a small smile grazed his lips, replacing the usual smug smirk. It would have been cute if a hand didn't move to lay on the hero's crotch.

"I guess we can't ask for a miracle…" Robin muttered, moving the hand to his side, making the older teen whimper and roll to his side.

* * *

When Robin woke the next day, the hand had returned with a vengeance, having slipped under his tights.

"Red! Jeez!" Robin jumped at the discovery, falling forward as his legs had fallen asleep. Red laughed catching the bird before he hit the ground, now straddling the hero's middle.

"Red get off me, and get your hand out of my pants!" Robin pushed the thief off, jumping to his feet, half hard, noticing the older villain staring at him, a glint of amusement passing over his eye. "Not a word!" Slade's amusement grew as he stood, leaning to a wall.

"I wasn't going to say anything." Slade said, turning to the pair as they stood.

* * *

Robin's hand shot to his mouth, running to a large crate, vomit exploding from his throat, covering the ground behind the wood. Red watched on in horror as load after load exited the bird's lips. Seeing as the boy hadn't eaten in quite a while, all that poured from his mouth was acid, adding to his sting in his throat. After a few dry heaves the teen turned, wiping a hand over his mouth before turning to walk past the criminals, even Slade was slightly shocked.

"What?" Robin asked in a trembling tone, looking over his shoulder.

"Does that happen a lot?!" The boy acted so normal! Red couldn't believe it! He'd just hurled to the max and here he was, all peachy, well as peachy as Robin got.

"Does what happen a lot?" Whether the bird was trying to change the subject, or serious, the thief didn't know.

"Throwing up like that!" Slade stood behind the screaming ginger, looking at the youngest of the pair with a narrow eye. Robin flinched and tried to jump back as the older man reached for his chin, pulling him close to farther examine the brightly colored form.

"Let me go!" He commanded, eyes narrowed.

"Do you do that often, boy?"

"What are you two talking about?!" Slade released the small bird, who backed away with a jerk, practically growling at the man.

"He's being serious."

"What do you mean, he's being serious?!" Red seemed a bit frantic now.

"He's being serious, meaning he's not lying." Slade shrugged, turning to walk towards their unknown destination.

* * *

Red stood awhile later, having been in a slight daze, following after the already walking mercenary, pulling Robin along with him.

Left, right, left, right, the bird thought, having started a rhythm, the continuous pattern following after him. They had walked for about three hours now, The two youngest following in silence, wondering what had occurred three hours before, all Robin wondered though, was when he'd woken up, a small piece of his memory seeming to have vanished.

Slade stopped motioning for the pair to do the same, walking towards a small convenient store, which Robin hadn't notice before this little 'epidemic'. They walked on as the older man pulled out a gun, it best to be cautious, entering the double doors.

* * *

Robin smiled as the machines still worked, pouring himself a rather large cup of coffee, thanking the lord for the small blessing. Slade said nothing, handing the boy a tube and a tooth-brush, followed by a purified bottle of water.

"Brush your teeth." Robin didn't understand, but didn't refuse, scrubbing his teeth clean before slipping the equipment into his belt, deciding he'd want to brush his teeth in the future. Slade unzipped his bag, throwing in several bottled waters, and seeing as there appeared nothing better, a ton of junk food, chips, donuts, and the most nutritious of them all, many small protein bars.

"Are you ready to leave?" Slade asked seeing the young hero sipping at his coffee with a light smile grazing his lips, his baby blue's complementing it nicely, Slade wasn't sure why but he was glad to see the boy smile. The rather content teen shook his head, gripping the coffee as if nothing else mattered, grabbing the ginger arm to move with him.

* * *

After an uneventful hour, Robin's head shot up looking left to right in a frantic search.

"What is it, Robin?" Red asked, the bird shooting a hand to the older teen's mouth, eyes widening as he turned just in time to see an undead freak jump towards him. He quickly used the monsters weight against it, rolling the beast over his head, hearing a single shot fire, which was surly the cause for the oncoming hoard.

Robin groaned rolling his eye's as the first of the rotting beings attacked, jumping up to whip out his staff, aiming at the creature's head, if it could even be considered as such. It seemed each time the boy saw these men, women, and children, their appearances appeared in worse state than the last.

Each time the boy was forced to kill, or rather watch Slade kill, he died a little inside, while he hoped he would bounce back, the black hole was sucking him in. The tears threaded his eyes, soon he would shatter from this alone.

As he thought he continued dodging, and every so often killing the, in his eyes, victims. It wasn't long until the strand of the undead ceased, the herd not having been particularly large compared to the size of the one back at the tower.

It was the tower that got him thinking, his home, his abode, gone forever. His friends… gone forever… Robin turned to walk away, attempting to occupy his mind with any thing other than that.

"Are- Are you... crying?" Red moved in front of the teen, who turned his head to the side, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, blood smearing across his face. Robin froze, looking down at his hands, body shaking furiously. "Please don't puke again!" Red grabbed his arm, catching the frantic boy's attention. "Just calm down, kid." Robin shook his head, before continuing his quick walk, wiping his hands together, He'd hurt those poor people, he'd killed those people!

* * *

Robin's head shot up once more, Slade who was leading the pack stopping in his tracks, turning to the boy.

"No, Robin." He stated in a harsh whisper, knowing what the boy was thinking.

"There's someone in trouble. We have to help them!" Robin retorted, turning to run towards a near-by building.

"Robin…!" it was to late the boy was already running through the door, wishing his mask wasn't gone, wishing he still had his night vision, seeing as there was only a single light flickering over head, leaving far to much to the imagination for the teen's liking. Robin could hear the mutters, the mutters spewing curses against the world, and all it's inhabitants, where they in his mind? Was he loosing it?

"Hello…?!" No reply, the bird moved farther in the large dark factory like building, ignoring the creak of a swinging door. "Is anyone here…?!" The whisper got a bit louder, though no one replied, the boy turning on a small light in the tip of his glove, turning every corner with caution. Robin heard a rustling, turning to see a form he would soon not forget.

* * *

The young child, no older than seven, wore a pink tattered dress, dragging a dead lifeless foot as she walked, a trail of blood following after, her entire being tinted red, from head to toe. Thin blue ribbons tied in neat bows at her neck and arms, red hair, much like star's falling behind her, as she turned to the young shaking hero, screaming as her mouth seemed to unhinged, her grey lips dripping red. The sharp fangs caused a chill to strike the teen, before running in the opposite direction. It wasn't long until the raven haired boy found a broken machine, telling him this factory had been abandoned long before the attack on the living, hiding behind the machine he held his breath, sweat dripping from his brow. He couldn't hurt a child, and he most definitely wasn't going to allow Slade to. He sat thinking how similar her hair seemed to Starfire's, the tears fell at the thought, unable to hold them back as he listened to the small form sliding across the concrete. Muscles tensing as the sound drew closer up til the girl, who seemed to have been in a beauty pageant, whipped around the corner, mouth unhinging once more, the teen screaming in pure terror.

* * *

**_Yes I'm a terrible person, I have left this chapter on a cliff hanger, It happened._**  
**_:3_**

**_Robin- I swear to God! If you kill me off-_**  
**_Robin calm down I think I'll kill Red inst-_**  
**_Robin- NO!_**  
**_*smirk* thought so, so noble sacrificing yourself..._**  
**_Robin- *mutters*_**

**_Well if you want to send me feedback on this chapter, I'm game, always up for a snack! Wanna go num-nums on yo feedback, so…_**  
**_INSERT FEEDBACK HERE PLZ_**  
**_…_**


	4. In the Heart

_**Four! Yay! Even I had trouble waiting to post this one!**_

_**:D**_

_**Should I kill them all in a fiery explosion… nah! That seems like lazy writing to me.**_

_**:)**_

_**'But maybe...) **_

_**B'**_

_**Disclaimer - I have no life so I haven't exactly tried to get the rights, so I don't own.**_

_**So onward! The dieses shall spread throughout the entire planet taking each victim with a vengeance!**_

_**(I don't own any of these places, there real.)**_

_**Warnings - HETEROSEXUAL MOMENT! (I know scary! sorry if that causes nightmares... O_O) and zombie gore I suppose.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Four - In the heart**_

"_**Alive or dead, the truth won't rest. Rise up while you can." ― Mira Grant, Feed**_

* * *

_Starfire stood, attempting to decorate the tree, finding it a bit more difficult than she'd first intended, now being wrapped from head to toe in bright shining lights, Robin chuckled._

"_Star, the lights go on the tree..." The leader tried to aid the young Tamerainian, only finding himself caught in the string of lights as well. Beast Boy who had walked by cracked up in a hysterical laugh, calling Cyborg into the room._

"_Oh my god! Cyb-borg!" 'More laughter, great…' Robin thought as a second voice boomed in the living quarters. _

"_All wrapped up for Christmas!" Robin growled, squirming in the tightening rope, sadly he was an acrobat not an escape artist."Okay, let's get th-them out."_

"_No! We can send them to Batman, all nice and with a bow!" Beast Boy flew over as a humming-bird, sticking a bow on the boy's raven hair. More laughter, Robin could have sworn even Rae had released a short laugh, though it quickly ceased. It took maybe ten minutes until the cybernetic teen found the control to cut them out, ruining a string of perfectly fine lights._

* * *

As Robin struggled against the girl, this is the memory that went through this mind, that was the struggling birds favorite memory now that he thought about it. The struggle lasted maybe three minutes, the girl was far to strong, before a shot fired, going straight through the child's skull, blood splattering on the bird's teary eyed features, turning to the man who now stood holding a gun, gulping loudly.

"Robin…are you okay? Did it bite you?" Red jumped out from behind the masked wall, kneeling next to the frozen bird. "Robin? Slade there's something wrong with him!" Robin's eyes were clouded over as he stared into nothingness, shaking a great deal, soon turning his head to the side, pushing the thief away he hurled violently for the second time that day.

"I-I'm fine let's go." His voice remained low, emotionless, as he stood on shaky feet.

* * *

They walked on, Red attempting to get the bird's eyes to express some sort of feeling.

"Come on, Robin, cheer up!" Another failed attempt on the thief's part, the teen's voice still in monotone.

"I said I'm fine." From the moment Slade had shot that child those where the only words that had passed his lips since, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself. Fear of never having his spit-fire back passed through his head, he wasn't sure he could handle that.

* * *

"Robin!" A far off voice asked, running from mid street to grab the hero's leg, looking up with gleeful eyes at being rescued. Robin smiled down at the small form all emotions returning to his features, pulling the girl into his arms.

"Who are you?" The bird asked hugging her middle tight enough to ensure she wouldn't slip from his grasp.

"I'm Mary! Did you come to save me?" She bounced in his grip.

"Yah, Are you okay?" Robin questioned sending the girl a warming smile to calm her frazzled nerves. The girl shook her head, her golden curls bouncing from the action. She wore a light green tattered skirt, going to her shoulders, along with a blue T containing a picture of an owl, everything else having been discarded, red still splattered in some areas. Her, grass-green eyes sparkled as the light hit them, a belt wrapped loosely around her waist, blue shoes hovering the floor, a purple loop at her toe.

"Your eyes are pretty!" Two small hand touched the sides of his face, pulling back with red covering them. "Yucky!" Robin laughed, deciding in that moment, he had to protect this girl with his life.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Red watched the scene, watched as his expression did a complete three-sixty, the boy now looking as if he was holding a winning lotto ticket, walking past the pair with a light smile grazing his red lips.

* * *

The bird walked down the street talking to the newly found survivor, somehow stepping over each puddle despite his eyes being on the small form. He appeared, for the first time during their entire journey, to know where he was going.

Maybe half an hour later Robin closed in on the a large bricked building, taking the young girl, who still sat in his arms, towards the rusted metallic door. The gleeful boy turned to wait for the two criminals, slowly opening the door, which released a loud creak, making Robin cringe. Luckily it seemed none of the surrounding cannibals heard the commotion, so Robin continued walking to the hall, Slade grabbing his arm.

"What are you doing, boy?" The bird rolled his eyes, looking down at the girl before turning back to the masked face.

"She needs a shower." Robin turned, walking away as if there wasn't a zombie apocalypse going on around them and creatures wanting to consume their brains couldn't jump out of nowhere. The teen stepped calmly down the dark hall, walking past several broken trophy cases covered in blood, torn posters littering the locker filled hall. Robin smiled as he appeared to take a short trip down memory lane, taking a deep breath as they came up on a maroon door, which complemented the dark green lockers beautifully.

* * *

"So… what is this place, kid?" Red asked as they walked through the black door-way, looking around the large gymnasium, which was filled to the brim in graphic limbs, making a hand shoot over the youngest's eyes.

"This is my old high school." Robin replied turning to, what Red guessed where the locker rooms. Once they'd entered, finding a single clean shower. Robin took his hand away from the girls eyes, sending her a soft smirk.

"Get a shower, clean yourself up and we'll figure out a place to go next." The blond shook her head going to turn the knobs of the shower, throwing her clothes over the railing overhead, hitting Slade in the head with her skirt.

"That's a good look for you." Robin said finding himself unable to mask a laugh, walking to the sink, washing his hands and face of their grim deciding he could go for a shower next.

"I don't know, Robin, it's not really my color, but you usually wear green, maybe you'd look better in it than I." Slade pulled the small skirt over the boy's Raven locks, plopping down on a nearby bench, leaning his back on a column of lockers.

"You look better in red." the ginger stated as a hand went to pull the small skirt off his head. The companions went to sit on the wooden beds of the bench, silence falling over the three until Red spoke up.

"Earlier you said your old high school… are you really that old?" Red seemed scared for a second, having thought he was older than him.

"Don't worry Red, I'm only seventeen." Robin heard a sigh of relief sneak past the boy's lips, turning as his eyes turned curious.

"Then how is it your old school?"

"I graduated when I was fourteen." The red head's mouth dropped open, reveling his surprise.

"What?! Fourteen?!"

"Yah…?" Robin raised a brow at the boy.

"There is no way you graduated school at fourteen!"

"I did, I skipped a few grades."

"Which ones?!" The thief asked narrowing his eyes.

"Am I being interrogated?"

"Just answer the question."

"Okay, I started school early, skipped… first umm… third… seventh… and tenth." Robin smiled shrugging his shoulders at the thought, the boy's mouth still hanging opened, Robin moving to shut it with a slight pop.

"Are you like a genius?" Red thought for a second before a smile spread over his features.

"Red, your scaring me…" Red laughed.

"So you're a nerd then?" Robin was about to retort when the young toddler walked from the shower a towel wrapped around her form.

"Here's your clothes, we'll get you clean ones when we pass a store." Robin smiled handing the girl her bundle of clothing.

"Thank you." The curled head hurriedly accepted the clothes with a slight bow, pulling on her decorated top. "Are we going to Gotham?" The girl asked the question causing the boy's stomach to drop, his eyes growing sad.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Robin swallowed back tears looking towards the ground before continuing. "…Me and Batman aren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment…"

"Why not?!" The girl asked, Red even thinking she was pushing it a bit.

"It's… it's complicated." Robin turned, deciding he wasn't in the mood for a shower at the moment, walking towards the large entryway, in reality only following after Slade, having already started walking away.

* * *

The moment the small group walked outside, the herd attacked, the noise informing them of the four, the door creaking for the second time during there 'visit' to the school. Robin whipped out his staff, pushing the girl behind him, bending down to whisper in her ear.

"Close you eyes." The pale girl did as the hero asked, shutting her eyes with a vengeance. Robin smiled, turning back to the oncoming herd, whipping his staff to hit one of the monsters to the ground, a sickening crack sounding as the beast fell to the ground. The bird didn't stop there, throwing a bird-r-rang towards another creatures head, hitting spot on as the temple was struck with a sharp edge. Red soon broke from his trance, having remembered the teen saying he didn't want to kill anyone. What changed? Red moved throwing several sticky X's at the undead, watching as they stuck to the ground, struggling against the red goop. Slade simply fired shot after shot, paying no mind to the adolescents, watching the beasts fall to the ground as if to a beat. Robin turned hearing a loud scream, Mary backed into a corner by one of the advancing creatures, Robin ran her way swiping at the attackers feet.

"Eyes, Mary, eyes!" The girl closed her eyes, Robin aiming his staff towards the fallen monsters skull, slamming down, another horrible crack filling the surrounding atmosphere. The hero didn't have the time to panic, another small heard already advancing his way, a bomb easily taking them out, causing them to fly through the air.

Robin turned with a start as something grabbed his arm, dropping his staff to his side, the beast seeming to unhinged his jaw, Robin turned grabbing its arms, attempting to wrestle the creature off, though the thing seemed far to strong to be human, then again they weren't human anymore. The teen struggled with the inhuman attacker, saliva landing to his cheeks, the boy feeling his arms nearing the point of breaking.

"Not now…" The bird muttered, but there was nothing he could do to prevent it, a hand shot to his stomach, gritting his teeth, one hand remaining at the carnivorous beast, surprised his hand had been strong enough.

* * *

"Robin… Robin!" The girl screamed getting the attention of the remaining fighters, Red running to aim a kick at the monsters head, the rotting flesh millimeters from the bird's neck, millimeters from biting down, turning him into one of 'them'. The thief knocked the monster away from the small form, tossing a red X towards the already standing creature, trapping him in the red glue type substance. The boy laid, back arched, foaming from the mouth, the ginger hovering over him. He hadn't been bit, had he?

"Robin?" Red pushed down his middle fearing the boy's back would snap, despite his extreme flexibility. The older teen was eventually forced to straddle him, the boy still managing to lift the red head in the air slightly, making a fist on his red top.

"I-it hu-hurts…" The young hero whimpered, praying for it to stop, it was to much, but it continued, the raven locks soon turning his head to the side, the foam turning a dark shade of crimson.

"Robin! Did you bite through your tongue?!" Robin shook his head, having no idea what was happening to him. There was no possible way he'd bit through his tongue, but he was bleeding none the less.

It was several minutes before the gun shots ceased, informing the boy's the battle was over, Slade coming to kneel by the pair.

"What is wrong with him now?" Slade moved to feel his forehead. "He's not warm."

"He says his stomach hurts." Red informed him, looking down to the teen who had his eyes shut tight, hissing in pain.

The hand fell limp at his side, the thief shaking him once.

"Robin?!" The boy shook him again. "Slade!" The older man bent down to place a hand on the boy's neck, feeling for a pulse.

"Well he has a pulse, but it's faint." The ginger moved off the teen, watching the man grab the hero's shoulders. "Robin! Robin, wake up!" The form remained still. "Boy!" A large breath being sucked in through the teen's lips, the form struggling for air, not seeming to retrieve any. The older villain moved to straddle him, pressing on his chest.

"One, two, three. One, two, three." The criminal sighed reaching to unhook his mask, throwing it to the side, his counting continuing, though between each count he puffed air to the small teen, who soon sucked in a large breath, moving to touch his throbbing throat.

* * *

"What…The hell… Slade?" The boy asked through his fight to breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry, next time I'll allow you to die." Slade said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, moving from the boy's middle. Robin then noticed the man no longer possessed a mask, turning to the other teen with wide eyes, the ginger holding one similar.

Slade had gray hair, nearing white, though his features where young, a white goatee laid on his chin. His eyes, or eye seeing as one was hidden behind a black eye-patch, was a mix between grey and blue, Robin having a hard time deciding which. His hair was a mess from being trapped in a mask for so long, a quick hand fixing that, well kind of, at least now it wasn't stuck down. 'You know he's kind of hot…' Robin mentally slapped himself for the thought, he was a hero, he wasn't supposed to think that! Especially not about a villain! Robin heard a dark chuckle, turning to see the two eyeing him, pure amusement filling their gazes.

"Did I just say that out loud?!" Red put a hand to his lips trying to stop the laugh before it erupted from his throat. The bird blushed furiously, muttering curses under his breath, turning to the girl who was half standing, scooping her into his arms.

* * *

"So… You think Slade's hot huh?" Red whispered in the teen's ear moving to walk next to the him.

"Shut up!" Robin felt his ears grow hot, the blush spreading. "Don't worry, Red, I'll always like you more." The boy smiled, receiving a slight blush from the thief and a giggle from the girl in his arms.

* * *

After hours of walking in complete silence Robin, who lagged behind, gripping the girl's hand firmly. The youngest skipped, humming as the hero walked along, a small smile grazing his lips, the older man having taken the lead.

"We should setting up camp soon, our new companion needs her sleep." Slade said plainly, nodding towards the girl. Robin shook his head continuing to walk down the dry cracked road, looking for places where they would be safest.

It took another hour before the company found an adequate place, a large abandoned building being the perfect spot, no life having inhabited it even before the dead came back, though they still checked. After finding nothing, the four found a good spot to rest, the beds being distributed as follows, Robin shared a bed with the young blond, Red-X by himself, as Slade took the floor, saying it really didn't matter to him either way, though he refused when Red said he could sleep with him.

Robin laid, unable to drift into the sleep he so desperately needed, wanting to roll, but feeling that would wake his little bed-mate. Robin eventually decided he wanted to walk around, what harm could that do, he figured. He quickly snuck out of the sheets the walking towards the door. He'd only be gone for a minute, he assured himself, planning on simply stretching his legs.

It was cool outside the rough building, the air seeming to creep deep within your skin, through every indent, every small wrinkle, finding a way despite the odds. Robin originally walked around, silent as a shadow, as to not alert the undead of his presence, soon coming to lean on the wood of building they'd vacated, looking out. How could it have gotten so bad? How could this, peaceful at the moment, city be in such a state of chaos? Robin sighed.

"Stuff happens I guess." Sighing once more the teen turned to walk into the small home stretching before advancing.

Robin released a muffled scream, a hand grabbing his mouth and nose from behind, the lack of air soon invading his senses, feeling his body become heavy, falling to the ground in a heap.

The by woke to the sun just sprouting over the horizon, a realization occurring to the teen as he attempted to move, he didn't know where he was, but he did know the man looking down on him, if only on a 'I'm in trouble' sort of way.

* * *

_**F.I.N.**_

_**JKJK!**_

_**Wouldn't you just hate me? I would hate me… the point here is it is so not over next chapter next week, and yes I just left this on a cliff hanger! HA! I'm mean… but myself already have it piecing together in my extremely demented mind…**_

_**:D**_

_**Robin - Who the hell did you get me kidnapped by?!**_

_**I don' know…**_

_**Robin - I swear Num-Nums!**_

_***evil chuckle***_

_**Insert snack here…**_

_**Feedback plz-**_

…


	5. In the Hostage

_**A message to a guest! - No silly he wasn't kidnapped by batman. The girl just wanted to know where they where headed.**_

_**x3**_

_**You guys 'ill like this one, all nice in messy! I know I'll like it so… enjoy it, it 'ill mess with you a lot! Like seriously, you'll be like, "WHAT?!" Dang I've said too much! Onward!**_

_**Warnings - *gore* *and attempted rape and a bit of a blow job***_

_**;)**_

_**Disclaimer - do I own? Nah! None of it!**_

* * *

_**Chapter five - In the hostage**_

"_**When you're dead, everything in the world is like a song that makes you cry." ― Adam Selzer, I Kissed a Zombie, and I Liked It**_

* * *

The teen seethed, looking up towards the rustic face, taking a defensive stance.

"I wouldn't if I where you…" He raised a gun aiming towards the boy's temple, motioning for him to sit. "Calm down. I don't want anyone to be hurt." Robin gritted his teeth, holding back a witty remark, pretty sure it didn't really matter weather he was dead to the kidnapper. "Take off your clothes, make yourself more comfy like..." The man narrowed his eyes in amusement, the boy looked towards the ground attempting to ignore the words, shutting his lids tight.

"I'm more comfortable with my clotes on, thanks." The young hero spat.

"NOW!" Robin's hand shot to his sides, reaching for some sort of weapon, not planning on doing as he was told, letting the word hang in the air, though a hand quickly pulled the belt from his waist, throwing it just out of range.

"Why should I do anything you say…? so you can do to me what you did to Red?" The chubby man's belly jiggled as a laugh filled the air, not seeming affected by the bird's life-threatening tone.

"So, he told ya ai'? I did grow bored of him though, it's as if he stopped tryin'. Though the inheritance was quite a large bit." Robin stared daggers at the man, gritting his teeth in pure distaste, fighting the urge to attack. "I thought maybe I could have a bit of fun with our cities golden boy, you are a virgin ain't ya?" Robin gazed towards the ground, telling the creep he was right. "Don't move, or I'll blow your fucking brains out. Now let's pop some carries, bird boy." The man moved forward, never lowering the gun, soon straddling the angered form.

"Ya know you're a hot bitch, right?" The man cupped his cheek, the boy jerking away from the touch. "Oh, and feisty to… I like 'em feisty…" The man moved to his shirt, attempting to slip it over his head.

"Don't touch me, you sick bastard!" Robin tried to buck the man off, hearing a chuckle from above, and clothe hitting the ground.

"But ya have such a smokin' bod', how can I resist…?" he was about to yell a gruesome threat, when a piece of clothe was forcefully shoved past his teeth, making him gag aloud. "Shhh." The chubby man grabbed his wrists, holding them firmly above head, though the teen still thrashed. One boot, no two landed with thuds, being removed and thrown across the empty room. Muffled screams filled the air as his knees where suddenly pulled above his head, the older man pulled the tights up and over his ankles, throwing them to the opposite side of the room, followed by his black under garments, the struggle growing.

"Let me go!" He screamed.

"Just remember to hold that tight little ass still, I wouldn't want to hurt the little birdie..." Robin tried to arch his back, screaming out, knowing what was to come, feeling something slick at his entry.

* * *

"NO!" The man flinched at the sudden volume, which was a mistake.

Robin turned his head, staring up at the man eyes rolled back, saliva running down his chin, pooling beneath him. The sick rapist pulled back, never getting the chance to invade the boy, scooting to the wall, aiming the gun at his temple.

"What the fuck are-" the man never got the chance to finish his sentence, the boy jumping at him with a growl, knocking the weapon to the ground, bearing his teeth, biting into his neck with a twitch, clawing at the man's widened eyes, ripping the flesh from his face. Screams filled the air, though they didn't last long, seeing as the fat man soon bled to death, the bird becoming light headed, falling to the ground, next to his kill, with a thud, but not after getting his fill, a bit of flesh still hanging from his mouth. Blood running down his chin, red painting his flesh as he slept soundly.

* * *

It didn't take long for the three to find their missing bird, the screams having reached them, starting with a loud no, which was without a doubt the bird's. When they walked into the large homestead Red's first action was to shoot a hand over the young girl's eyes, Slade looking around with a raised brow, curiosity finding him. What had happened here?

"Robin! Oh my god!" The girl was positioned to where she held her own hands over her eyes, Red having ran over to the bloodied form, recognizing Robin immediately, having to take a second look at the shredded flesh to recognize him as his adoptive father, if he could even be called that, immediately knowing what had happened to the bird, but not the man. He shot his hands to his mouth, thinking the blood was the younger teen's, relived when he saw it wasn't.

"What the hell happened?" The older teen voiced his question, turning to pick up the boy's bright clothes, the black boxers being easiest to spot in the sea of red.

"Can't be sure, boy." Slade rubbed his goatee, shrugging his shoulders.

"Robin? Robin, you awake?" The raven haired teen groaned as the thief shook his arm, slowly stirring awake. It took a bit for him to wake fully, blinking with a yawn, noticing the blood.

* * *

"No…" The boy's eyes widened, moving to the corner, vomiting up the man's flesh, having thought it was just a really messed up dream. Tears flooding his vision, backing away from the dead male.

"Whoa, kid, calm down…!" The ginger said calmly, slowly moved closer to the shaking form, eyes widening as he realized what the teen had thrown up. "What happened…" Robin shook his head, tears running off his chin.

"It was a nightmare! Just a nightmare... No, he simply raped me… That's all…" The teen reassured himself, Hoping the memories where just from shock, but the content in his stomach told him otherwise, throwing up once more.

"What are you talking about, boy?" Slade knelled next to him, looking down at him with an emotionless expression. Robin shook his head viciously, more tears sliding down his cheeks, wrapping his arms around his legs protectively.

"Robin…what happened…?"Red gave an encouraging nod, trying to ignore the fact that he'd just puked human flesh, squeezing the boy's arm lightly.

"He… he attacked me… I couldn't breath…" The boys sniffled before continuing. "…W-woke up here and…and he tried… tried to…" The boy couldn't say it, but he didn't have to, Red, understood. "…so I fought back… I don't kn-know what h-h-happened… I attacked him… bit his n-neck… k-ki-killed h-him! I wasn't in my right mind! It happened as if on instinct!" Red had to stop the boy, his breath having become far to panicked, turning to Slade with a worried glance.

* * *

Red helped the boy back into his clothes, before leading him out of the warn building, gripping him gently by the middle, barley able to hold him up.

"What's... happening to me…?" Robin whispered into the crook of his neck, arms wrapped around his waist.

"Nothing's happening to you… it was just self-defense." Red grabbed Mary as they passed, knowing Robin would be quite upset if they'd simply left her behind.

"Robin? Are you okey?" The young girl asked, skipping along side, grabbing the boy's arm, the ruffled hair, having lost its curl, following after. She'd no doubt seen moister located on his cheeks, her concern growing as the boy hesitated to respond.

"I'm okay…" The bird managed a reassuring smirk, sending it her way, though it was weak.

* * *

Walking down the ruff path the thief's eyes remained on the bird. What happened? He bit his neck? Are we sure he hasn't been bitten? Red's gaze turned to the ground, there was no possible way the boy could have been bit, they'd seem him naked. Red smiled thinking back to the teen naked, he was rather attractive when out of uniform, when out of everything now that he thought about it, if you ignored the blood. His black hair complimented his baby blue's to such a degree, plus the hero had the figure of a gymnast, which made since seeing how he fought.

The boy in question turned to the side running to a nearby trashcan, hurling violently, resting his forehead on the rim of the can, sitting there for several seconds before walking towards the group.

"Okay, lets go…" Robin said simply wiping a hand across his damp lips, the whole thing having become normal in his eyes. Walking up to Slade the seemingly half dead bird requested some water, quickly brushing his teeth as they walked, feeling dizzy, or more dizzy than usual, though he chose to ignore the feeling, slipping the tools back in his belt. 'It's just your imagination… your fine…' Robin told himself walking after the two, Mary clinging to his side, grabbing his arm happily.

Red had left his side awhile back, the boy having to reassure him several times that he was fine before he finally let it be, walking ahead. Robin knew the two criminals where talking, about him no doubt, hearing the quiet whispers from ahead. The boy washed his face with his shirt, using the water to erase the red, at least as much as possible, which wasn't much seeing as the shirt was covered in red. Robin shook his head, his vision having suddenly blurred, telling himself once more he was fine, pinching the bridge of his nose.

* * *

"Are you okay, Robin?" The girl asked, making the two leading turn, Robin smiled.

"Yah I'm fine, just tired." Turning back around the two walked on, Red lagging behind to walk with the younger teen, smiling at him.

"Hi." He said simply.

"Hi." The boy replied, looking paler than usual.

"Want to play a game?" The blond clapped her hands in glee, shaking her head excitedly.

"Yes!" The bird managed a short laugh, Red attempting to think of a suitable game.

"Let's play twenty questions." They did and for quite awhile, Slade eventually having to stop to get the the younger boy's and the girl to give him a moments rest.

"Oh, but I know this one!" Robin protested, sounding far more childish than usual.

"No you don't!" The girls bottom lip went into a pout, the thief seemingly mimicking her.

"Dr. Seuss!" The girl sighed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Fine, I'm bored of this game anyways…" The younger teen laughed, seeming far more calm than before, the girl having helped, plus the game had gotten his mind off any unwanted thoughts.

* * *

"Can we stop at the mall?" Red asked, seeing the large building among the rubble.

"I suppose we need to, we could all use a change of clothes, some more than others." Slade spared a glance at the red Robin. "A meal wouldn't hurt either. I thought he was to skinny before." Slade agreed, turning to walk towards the large building, planning on making this a quick trip.

* * *

After finally reaching the double doors, Slade held out an arm, stilling the group instantly.

"We need to be wary, the infected could be hiding." Robin and Red shook their heads, telling the man they understood. A bright smile spread on the ginger's face as he led the raven haired teen into a Hot Topic, immediately pulling off his shirt, slipping a new one on so quick the bird's head spun.

"Really, Red?" He looked down, seeing the older teen had dressed him in a My Little Pony shirt.

"What?! I like My Little Pony!" Robin pulled the shirt off his form turning to walk from the store.

"You could always just stay like that..." Red suggested. The hero snorted grabbing a Doctor Who T to pull on. "Doctor Who?"

"yes, Doctor Who. Can't argue with a classic."

"I tried to watch it once, I didn't get it…" The teen said bluntly.

"You don't get Doctor Who, but you get magical talking pony's?"

"My Little Pony rocks! Haven't you ever heard of a brony?" Red waved his hands frantically, Robin turning to walk through the mall once more, ignoring the action.

* * *

They explored a while, Robin's hand remaining at his belt, just in case the older man had been right about the infected. After maybe an hour or two the bird smiled darkly, grabbing the older teen by the wrist, leading his towards a small store labeled 'Spencer's'.

"What are we doing here?" Red asked, this store having been built after his last visit, trying to look around for any hint of it's purpose, a seductive smirk covering his features.

"What happens in the back of a Spencer's, stays in the back of a Spencer's." A smirk replaced the blush, being lead towards the back, noticing the store get dirtier as they walked on. Red went towards the wall, several costumes covering it's surface.

"Wanna pick one out for me…?" Robin purred seductively in the young ginger's ear, watching as the boy looked over the selection, grabbing an outfit containing lace and many small bows. The bird smiled as he was handed the clothe, moving towards the fitting rooms, closing the door with a quiet bang.

* * *

"Are you almost ready?!" The oldest teen shouted, waiting to see the hero's new uniform.

"Almost!" Red sighed, turning to go through the inventory, looking down as he came upon their more 'strict' toys, a small riding crop being among them.

A pair of hands wrapped around the red headed thief's eyes, making him jump at first before he heard a voice.

"Calm down thief." The bird moved to nibble at his sensitive neck, getting a moan as reward, being pushed to the wall by the older teen.

The first thought which ran through the boy's head was 'wow'. The slim bird wore a tight dress, black ruffles surrounding his upper thighs, two dark purple ribbons crossing down both the nicely toned legs, red bows hanging at his waist and shoulders, making the ginger drool.

* * *

Robin shut his mouth with a click, saliva nearly escaping his thin lips. The half hard ginger was about to say something that probably wouldn't sound like words, the boy stopping him with a rough kiss, wrestling him to the ground, shocked the ruffles didn't get in the way. Robin made a sad sort of whimper looking down to the boy's tights, moving down, taking his bottoms with him, the thief's eyes widening as warm lips wrapped around his hardening shaft. The eager teen running his tongue along the boy's tip, sucking as he began bobbed his head, sinking to bass, constricting his throat around the hardening length. The older teen gripped the tile, screeching in pure delight as he was nearing his climax.

"I'm… I'm gonna'-" A large screech sounded as the teen filled his mouth with his seed, half expecting the virgin to spit it out, shocked as he hummed, swallowing the white substance.

"Yummy." Robin licked his lips, standing to change back into his Doctor Who shirt.

"You know… the-least… you could…have…done was… at least gotten… a… Doctor Hooves shirt…"Red stated through pants, feeling slightly warn.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the boy walked out, a goofy grin playing the ginger's lips, needing a hand to stand.

They soon found Slade walking next to a girl holding several bags, looking as if he would kill them for leaving him with the girl.

"**_Never_**, leave me along with that child ever again." The bags where pushed into the youngest boy's arms.

* * *

_**Poor, Slade, missed out. I know what your thinking, and yes it was extremely OOC (out of character) for Robin, but it'll make sense later on in the story.**_

_**Robin - Just kill me now!**_

_**No your not getting out of this that easily!**_

_**Robin - Anything but that Num-Nums!**_

_**Too late…**_

_**Oh Robin knows where I'm going with this… *Grows devil horns and laughs evilly.***_

_**Feel free to feed the writer…**_

_**Insert Feedback Here Plz -**_

…


	6. In the mall

**_Okay goin' on? Cool, cool, well since you're here we might as well carry on with this messed up story. If I have anything to say that's important, My minds being forgetful again._**  
**_Disclaimer - I'm to lazy… I don't own, effort!_**  
**_Warning- a bit of sexual themed activities_**

**_Enjoy…_**

* * *

**_Chapter six - In the mall_**

"_**Did you ever think it won't be the undead who kill us, but ordinary people?" ― Steven Ramirez, Tell Me When I'm Dead**_

* * *

Slade vanished soon after leaving the girl with the pair, seemingly going towards a near by Gant, Robin raising a brow, not thinking suits where the best for their current situation.

"Nice shirt." Red said, having just noticed the costume change, a blue tinted button up lying in place of the reddened owl.

Robin smiled handing over the youngest, walking towards Hagger, leaving the ginger to entertain the small form.

"Thanks!" She giggled wildly.

Grabbing several button up tops the boy began looking for jeans, soon walking around, not really sure where to get regular pants, the stores he'd seem only contained slacks, but he defiantly wasn't planning on wearing the blood stained tights any longer than needed.

* * *

"Robin! Oh god Robin!" Red came running down the walk way, just stopping before running the younger boy over.

"What is it?" Robin's eyes widened, grabbing the boy's shoulders in a vice grip. "Where's Mary?!"

"That's the problem! She ran off! I turned around and she was gone!" The pale bird released Red, turning to run in search of the missing girl, dropping the clothes to the ground. The ginger followed after him, feeling absolutely horrible about the current events, thinking it was a all his fault, no, knowing it was all his fault.

"Mary! Mary!" Robin screamed down the hall, soon turning to head towards the toy store. Robin heard the groan long before the zombie appeared, he always did, quickly grabbing a short piano, slamming it into the beasts front jaw. Robin looked around, soon grabbing a small box, ripping it opened, pouring the small children's drum set on the ground, snapping it in half, two rigid points forming.

"Bingo…" The bird whispered under his breath, picking up the two small sticks, turning moments before the monster tackled him to the ground, driving the dull ends into each of the creatures temples, a crazed smirk passing over his features. Red watched the ill minded being fall to the ground with a sickening squeal, the raven haired boy simply turned, screaming the girl's name once more.

"Mary!" The screams echoed throughout the large abandoned building, the pair having exited the small extension of the much larger building.

* * *

"I'm really sorry, Robin." Red said when they'd stopped, Robin needed to rethink their strategy.

"Where do you like to go, Red?" Robin questioned, turning to face the thief.

"I like Game Stop and... oh Legoland!" Now the teen really wanted to go to Legoland.

"Okay, to Legoland then." Robin pointed in the air as if expecting something magical to occur, walking towards said location, having to check a map to know where to go, not fully trusting the older teen's sense of direction. Walking through the land of primary colors, Red ran towards the far off room, leaving Robin to search the first. After finding no sign of life in the checkout room, Robin turned to hear Red's news, calling him over.

"I thought we where looking for, Mary?" The ginger asked.

"We are. who better to ask where a child may be than another child?"

"oh... Hey!" Robin laughed at the tone.

* * *

"Have you found her?" Robin frantically asked, pinching his nose as the boy walked over. "Red…"

"Yah?" The boy in question, ask shyly.

"Why, pray tell, are you holding a giant lego?" He groaned.

"It makes me happy." Robin sighed, repeating his earlier query.

"Did you find Mary?"

"No…" Red looked towards the ground, remembering the scenario.

"UGG!" Robin punched the wall, causing a load of legos to fall to the tiled floor, a hole manifesting.

"Calm down, Rob!" Robin laid his head to the wall, taking a large deep breath, The ginger laying a hand to his back, attempting to relax the heavily breathing form.

* * *

"EEP!" Running from the room the hero neared the scream, more afraid of what he wouldn't find than what he would.

"Mary!" Red followed close behind, the younger boy soon reaching a candy store, sighing in relief as he saw the golden locks, running to scoop her into a warm embrace.

"Stop." Robin did, standing just in front of the smiling girl. "Are you a zombie?"

"No." The hero said plainly, wanting nothing more than to hug the small child and never let go, the gun stopping him.

"Take off your clothes so we can check for bites then." Robin's eyes widened at the line, remembering back to that morning, feeling his breath hitch in his throat, a swallow shaking his form.

"Robin?!" The youngest teen's knees buckled, fists balling under him, soon hyperventilating, not hearing the gingers screams. "Oh god! You Idiot!" Red stared daggers at the boy who'd originally spoken.

"What's wrong with him?!" A girl in the back asked in a leveled tone, turning her head slightly.

"Bad memories, you must have said something! Stay with him a bit, and for god's sake! Let, Mary, go!" The pair released the youngest of the group, who ran to kneel at the bird's side, gripping his arm.

* * *

Red found the older man walking down the wide hall, the black bag slung over his shoulder, raising a brow as the boy ran up panting.

"What's wrong, boy?"

"Robin… hyper-venti-lating…" The boy managed between pants, running in the bird's direction never-the-less, Slade soon following.

* * *

Once they arrived one of the two strangers still held a gun aimed to the boy's temple, arm shaking slightly.

"Get that… thing… away from… him…!" Red collapsed from exhaustion, looking to the panicking teen, crawling over to him. The touch didn't help the situation, the teen now spazing out on the tiled ground, arching his back as a single tear slid from his eye, Slade deciding it was time to act.

"Everyone back up." The four did, Red having to pull Mary away along with him. "Robin? Robin, can you hear me?" No response telling the man the hero wasn't aware of his surroundings. "I need you to calm down, boy." The white haired form spoke calmly to the shaking teen, the boy seeming to calm dramatically, though no one understood why. "'That's a good boy… just calm down…" The form went limp, soft breaths escaping his mouth, Slade turning to the eldest teen.

"He's in pretty bad shape." He stated, earning a look from the ginger which simply said 'really?', before continuing. "What happened?" The older man sent a neutral look at the two young adults, raising a brow in question.

"We heard Mary scream, so we followed the voice here. They aimed guns at us, asked if we where infected, Robin said no, then they asked him to strip." Slade, pinched the bridge nose with a sigh.

"With the recent events it's no wonder that set him off."

"What happened to him?" The woman asked, looking down on the now sleeping form. Red shook his head refusing to answer that question. "No need to answer that question, I heard you call him Robin? Is that-"

"The Teen Titans, Robin? Yah." Red didn't mind answering that one.

"Then who are you two?" The male spoke up, a bit intrigued now, surly the Boy Wonder would have interesting companions.

"I'm Red-X and that's Slade."

"…You mean, Slade, Slade?!" The pale man asked, gulping as the teen shook his head. "Isn't he a mercenary, and you're a thief right?" Red smiled shaking his head once more, the armed man seeming to shrink into the background.

"Don't worry, he's not that bad!" Red assured gesturing towards the older man.

"Oh, really?" Slade purred, causing the boy to side-step to his right.

"In a good way!" The bird stirred, eyes fluttering open, reveling a set of vibrant blue eyes.

* * *

"What happened…?" Robin grabbed his head, not having time to react as a certain thief jumped in his arms, leading the young girl into the older man's arms.

"Robin! Are you okay?" Falling back with an oomph the bird moved to look up at the opposite green orbs.

"I'm fine, Red…" The ginger grabbed his waist despite the fact, even as the teen started getting up, the boy still hanging off his middle when he was fully standing. "So, what happened?" Turning to the white haired man, waiting for a legitimate answer, knowing the mercenary would provide him with just that.

"You hyperventilated." The man shrugged, not knowing any other way to say it.

"oh, okay."

"Okay?! You had me worried sick! I thought you where gonna' die!" Red rose to be eye level with the boy.

"Calm down, Red." The boy rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me to cal-!" Thin lips met the pale thief's, making him unable to talk, but he had no intention of stopping the teen, plus it was rude to talk with your mouth full.

"Be quiet now…" Robin whispered as he broke the kiss, wiping his lips with the back of his wrist.

"That was a really nice way to tell me to shut up…" The older teen smiled, bringing a hand to his lips. The raven haired boy smiled turning to see two shocked looks, a confused girl, and Slade's neutral glare.

"If you two are done, we should go, but before we do let's grab some coats." Slade said, Robin and Red both turning their head's is confusion.

"Why do we need coats?" The curious bird asked.

"It won't be to long before it starts to get colder, we best prepare, boy. Get anything else you'll need for the journey as well, and we'll get lunch after we're finished." The group went their separate ways, Mary being pulled away alongside Robin, leaving a wide eyed pair behind, the guns no longer seeming all that threatening.

* * *

After the boy managed to hunt down two small coat, for both him and the girl, he walked around looking for any store which would have simple blue jeans, Wal-Mart not seeming like a bad idea.

After what seemed like an eternity, the weary teen came to a Banana Republic, walking in in hopes of finding everyday jeans. The luck seeming to be with him as he saw rack upon rack of blue bottoms, Running over to find Mary's size.

It didn't take long for the small bird to find what he was searching for exiting the clothing store he held seven pairs of blue jeans, two consisting of bell bottoms for himself and five small pairs of regular pants for the blond. The three companions soon found each other, Red whistling as the boy now wore a pair of the light bell bottoms, the fabric pooling at his feet, hanging loosely at his waist. Not a sensible chose, he knew, but it was comfortable, plus a simple belt could fix that problem.

* * *

Somehow in the end the herd found themselves in the food court, as if they'd silently agreed where to meet, which in a way they did.

"What do you like to eat?" The young girl asked as the three drew close.

"Oh! Let's get Chinese!" Robin shook his head in agreement, seeing Slade shrug, the girl mimicking him. The ginger scanned the court, seemingly finding what he was in search of, pointing towards a restaurant named, Maka Of Japan.

"Let's go there! They have really good sushi!" The boy grabbed Robin's arm pulling him towards the establishment, not caring to wait for the other half of their group, he had his prey, doing exactly what the older man had warned about, leaving the small girl in his care.

"Ewww!" Red had flung the back door open, disgusted at what he saw. Millions of tiny, slick maggots littering the fish, squirming of the rolls of salmon, some even nibbleing at the, now inedible fish, making the thief turn a tinted green.

"Let's eat somewhere else?" Red couldn't help but agree with the bird, slamming the door shut, looking around once more. "We could get Subway?" Robin suggested, though when they arrived they found the same sight.

"What's up with all these bugs?!" The ginger screamed, Slade and Mary having just caught up with them.

"Seems the bugs have spread throughout the city, people no longer killing them with sprays, and poisons it's no wonder." Red shuddered, the man's words shaking him to his core.

"We're getting mosquito spray!" Robin laughed at the ginger, deciding they would need closed foods, walking towards the mall once more.

"Let's go, we should have enough food to last awhile from the gas-station, shouldn't we?" Slade nodded walking in front of the boy's the small girl at his side.

After stopping to grab a belt they started towards the double doors the raven haired boy's gaze turned absentmindedly towards the villain, looking him over, admiring the sight. The mercenary wore black slakes, a dark red plaid button up top complimenting it beautifully, causing the near to white hair to practically glow. It didn't take long for his eyes to wander farther inspect the man's slakes. The mercenary soon felt the pair of eyes on him turning to the young hero. The man turned, placing a finger under his chin, leading the boy's eyes to meet his, smirking seductively.

"See something you like, boy." The bird felt his cheeks grow hot, wiping the drool from his lips, shaking off the touch, mentally slapping himself for the thoughts he'd had when he'd grabbed his chin. Robin walked to the ginger, standing at his side, his gaze not leaving the floor's surface until the man's left his.

* * *

Had it really been that long? Robin thought as they walked out the bricked mall, sun low in the sky. They walked down the road, towards the cities outskirts in silent's, the bird being far to embarrassed to speak, the other's just plain tired, and Slade enjoying the quiet. Red, out of boredom, began humming a random tone, the girl soon joining him, though not at the same pace, making the other two want to jump in the swarm of undead.

"I swear, Red!" Robin rubbed his temples, eyes shut tightly in annoyance. The annoyance decided to try the boy's patients, humming louder. When Robin was nearing the breaking point, Slade moved crossing his arms over his chest, the thief understanding, immediately ceasing the noise.

"Good boy." The mercenary walked once more, watching out for a safe place to spend the night. Robin snuck up behind the young blond, a squeal sounding as she was lifted to his shoulders, giggling as she realized what had happened.

"I'm so high up!" This made Robin laugh as well, a small smile grazing his thin lips. "Don't drop me!" The girl grabbed his head, wrapping her arms around his eyes, taking away his ability of sight.

"Mary I can't see! Oomph!" Robin's foot caught something causing him to crash to the ground, a small girl laying on his back. "Mary…" The blond ruffles giggled wildly.

"Sorry Robeen!" Robin turned to grab the girl, slowly rising to his feet.

"It's okay." Robin smiled, Noticing the ginger, trying to hide his laughs, Slade chuckling despite.

"We should set up camp soon." Robin nodded, carrying the girl in his arm's, Red at his side.

"So… Robin… Got any plans for later tonight?" Robin nearly face palmed as the query left his pale lips.

"Yah, I have a date with a zombie." Robin rolled his baby blue eyes.

"Oh, darn, and here I was going to ask you if it hurt."

"If what hurt?"

"If it hurt when you fell from heaven." Slade raised a brow at the pick up line, smirking, eyes full of amusement.

* * *

"We can set up camp at pier 51." Slade said turning to the road, the pier being just in sight.

"Isn't that where all the villain's hung?" Robin asked, already knowing the answer from back when he was Slade's apprentice, the thought making him wince.

"Yah, Punk Rocket used to throw the best party's." Red smiled thinking back to the last party, him and Kitten had hooked up, her and fang having broken up again.

"Earth to, Red!" Robin snapped at the boy, attempting to grab his attention.

"Huh?" The ginger startled, turning to the bird, the goofy smirk disappearing, trying to hide the evidence.

"What's going on in that perverted mind of yours?"

"I was thinking about the last time I saw kitten…" Robin shivered, the mere mention of that girl's name sent a chill down his spine. "What, don't like her?"

"No." The hero stated plainly, looking ahead, noticing how much closer the pier seemed.

"What's wrong with, kitten?" Red turned his head in confusion, not fully understanding the boy's reasoning for his distaste.

"I took her to her prom."

"So? Bad experience?" Red would be surprised, he'd only had good experience with the girl.

"I didn't do it voluntarily…" Gritting his teeth the boy shook his head, as if trying to shake out the memory, failing badly.

"Oh." He understood now, it was no wonder the teen didn't like Kitten, Red kinda' hated her a little now to. "I hope she was aware I dibsed you! I told all the villains that!" Robin stopped dead.

"You told all the villains you 'dibsed' me?!" Red shrunk at the teen's tone, stepping away from the boy, lifting the youngest of the group to hand to Slade. Robin suddenly was far closer than before, eyes blazing at the older boy, feeling as if he'd been labeled as an object.

"I'm sorry, your just way to cute when you pout." Red whispered, knowing the words where a mistake the moment they'd left his mouth. The bird huffed, turning to walk away from the thief, not even able to look him in the eyes at the moment, the thought of being a prize was too much. Slade soon found a fuming bird at his side, setting the girl between them, if only in hope of the boy to at least uncross his arms.

* * *

They soon settled for the night in one of the many large warehouses, the room bare of all furniture, a shattered light above, the smell of mildew invading the boy's senses. Robin sat away from the ginger, pretending he didn't exist, not fully understanding why he was so emotional, but at the moment he didn't really care.

* * *

"No! Star!" Robin ran to the girl finding nothing but a skeleton in her place. The boy stepped back, tripping over some sort of blunt object, crashing down to the ground, suddenly having the body of someone he didn't want to see on his small form. The fat man laughed as the bird's clothes where ripped off his pale form, reveling his most privet of areas. The boy was flipped to his stomach, his lower half being raised in the air, the slick blunt object sitting at his exposed entry.

Red, it was all red, the only color the boy saw was crimson, the dark color invading his vision. Blood splattered every which way as the bird attacked, teeth bearing deep into the man's flesh, not truly realizing the actions he was performing until it was to late, his vision growing clear, the man laying limp surrounded by a pool of red. When his vision cleared he noticed he held Beast Boy's form in his arms.

* * *

Robin sucked in a breath, shooting up in the dingy building, noticing he was far hornier than he was when he'd fallen asleep, not understanding why that dream had caused this, or why the dreams where so vivide and so bad, he'd never had nightmares quite like this even when he was Slade's apprentice. Well he couldn't go to Red… not after the way he'd reacted to him 'dibsing' him, but maybe… Robin turned to the snoring Slade slightly curios at how the man would react if he did. No! He couldn't! Could he? maybe... No! That's crazy! Right? He slowly inched closer to the villain, wondering how the man kissed, hands soon landing on the large chest.

Slade's hand quickly grabbed the his wrist in a tight grip, reflex taking over his senses, nearly crushing the boy's bone, making the bird lean his head back in a silent scream.

* * *

_** Sneaking up on Slade, Robin? The isn't the best decision to make, he'll kill you… accidentally of Corse, but he'll still kill you, but what else is there to do when you horney, right?**_

_**Robin - Oh shit he's gonna brake my arm!**_

_**Don't be silly Robin! He's only holding your wrist!**_

_**Robin - Then he's going to break my wrist?! ARE YOU NUTS?!**_

_**...A little… okay alot...**_

_**Feedback is my num-nums, feed me plz - **_

…


	7. In the Confusion

_**Be honest… how mad would you be if I broke Robin's wrist? I think it's necessary, snooping, thinking things… jkjk his thoughts are perfectly legit in his current situation… running from zombies, his adrenalin pumping, traveling with two total babes! Who wouldn't have those thoughts?**_

_**Disclaimer - Me no gusta! Me no own…**_

_**Warnings - minor sladin, but nothing to bad.**_

* * *

_**Chapter seven - in the confusion**_

"_**Even now I can't describe the fear that contaminated my blood like black ink." ― Steven Ramirez, Tell Me When I'm Dead**_

* * *

"hhuuh…" The teen sucked in a breath, attempting to break the touch, noticing the man hadn't even woke, snoring softly as the boy squirmed in his grip which seemed to grow tighter as time rolled on. Gritting his teeth the hero managed to stay quiet, at least until a loud crack sounded, shooting his head back a loud muffled scream exited his parted lips, attempting to hide the sound with his free hand, though Slade stirred, his eyes opening, suddenly becoming aware of his surroundings releasing the small form, who immediately grabbed his wrist as if to reatatch the shattered bones.

"Robin? What happened?" Slade still held that neutral gaze, realizing the bird was cradling his arm.

"You broke my wrist…!" Robin released a harsh whisper still minding the sleeping companions despite the current events, tears sliding off his pointed chin.

"Did you touch me?" Slade already knew the answer, he only asked to be sure.

"Yah I touched your chest…" Robin said through gritted teeth, the fact he remained contious was a mirical.

"Let me see." The silver form held out a hand, requesting the injured limb, the boy hesitating for only a second before laying his wrist in the large hand with a hiss. "It's definitely broken, it'll be in a cast for at least six months. Why where you touching me?"

"Well… Why did you break my wrist…?!" Slade sighed, thinking it was obvious.

"Reflex, now answer the question, boy?"

".. I… I was curious…" Robin felt his ears grow hot.

"Curious about what." The man sent him a cocky grin, making Robin shiver, not enough to notice though.

"I was curious… about what it would be like to… to kiss you…" Robin turned away, a hand soon leading him back to face the unmasked villain.

"But you did kiss me."

"No! That was CPR, not a kiss, kiss…" Slade chuckled, more than amused at the naïve words the bird spoke. Robin looked away once again, the hand returning the gaze to his one grey blue eye once more, leaning in to kiss the boy's thin lips, his tongue pushing against his clenched teeth, the boy soon allowing him access. The wet tongue slid in the startled bird's parted lips, edging him to do the same, soon fighting for dominance, the older man easily winning, pushing the teen to the wall, minding his shattered wrist. The grey haired criminal grabbed the young teen's waist, rubbing at the boy's sides, kissing the form harder, literally taking his breath away. The boy's uninjured hand wrapped around the man's neck, permitting him to go on, the man moving back to let the teen suck in a much needed breath, the bird smiling seductively.

"Wow…" Was all the boy could say, noticing the man was still looking at him with a hungry look, before he raised a brow.

* * *

"Wasn't your wrist broken?" Robin looked down, jumping when he saw his hand fully functional, laying at his side, raising it in the air.

"What the hell?!" Robin shot up, pacing in a circle, freaking out at the sight of his previously injured hand being completely fine, not even a bruise, unable to take his eyes off the limb. Slade watched on, his logical side taking over fully.

"Have you eaten anything weird lately?" He asked the teen.

"Only those chips from the gas station! Could they have been infected somehow?!"

"I highly doubt that, they where sealed in a bag, boy." The older man rubbed his goatee, trying to think of an explanation, but finding himself unable, deciding to shrug it off until a more humane hour.

* * *

Robin was still pacing when the man woke.

"Did I leave you that breath taken?" Slade smiled at the teen, sporting the same cocky grin from the night before.

"It was broken! You saw it! I'm sure it was shattered! You crushed it!"

"What are you talking about, kid?" Red, rubbed the sleepy from his eyes, looking to the bird, the question lingering.

"Yesterday, or I guess today I woke in the middle of the night from a nightmare. I was really horny, but I couldn't go to you because of all the things I said, so I might have gone over to Slade, I was only curious! I touched his chest, and, it was instinct! He wasn't even awake!"

"What are you saying, what happened?" Red inched closer, seemingly infuriated, but at who, Robin didn't know.

"He grabbed my wrist, I heard the crack! It shattered! Then- then we did some stuff, and it's completely fine!" As Robin held his wrist in the arm, a question he didn't expect was asked.

"What stuff?" Robin blushed, Slade smirking wildly.

"Yah, boy, what stuff?"

"Nothing!" Robin turned away, the blush remaining, walking to the, now fully awake, girl.

* * *

"What's goin' on Robin?"

"Nothing important. Hungry?" The small form shook her head wildly. "Anything for breakfast, Slade?" Slade tossed two small packs towards the teen, who caught it without a thought, handing one to the girl.

"Yay! Donuts!" The young girl squealed, clapping as she bounced slightly on the cool concert. The packaging was ripped into, the bird soon following popping a donut past his parted lips, smiling in satisfaction.

"Are you still mad at me?" Red asked out of the blue, making Robin look up from the delicousy.

"For what?" Robin asked after swallowing the large bite, having shoved the treat in his mouth whole.

"For that thing we talked about yesterday… you acted mad…" The ginger rubbed his arms, looking towards the ground.

"What? The dibsing me thing?"

"Yah…"

"That was like three years ago! Get over it, Red." The thief threw his hands in the air, earning a frantic laugh from the jet black locks, popping another 'O' in his mouth.

Red remained quiet, not having a thing to say, or not knowing what to say is better way of phrasing it. Slade enjoyed the sudden silence, having learned to appreciate what little he could get, finding he'd been stuck with the most talkative ginger in all of Jump, the man nearly screamed in frustration when the boy spoke.

"So your over it?" Red asked, ripping the wrapping from his own packaging.

"Over what?" the ginger groaned burying his head in hands, thinking the bird in front was merely kidding around with him, until he spoke yet again. "and who are you again?" Eyes widened all around, starting with the red head, gulping as he neared the pale bird.

"Stop kidding around, Robin…" Red tried to touch his cheek, his hand quickly being swatted away.

"No! I don't know you!" Backing into the wall the boy appeared to be in a frenzy, breathing growing rapid. "Where's my mom and dad?! Did you hurt them?!" The boy stood, his lower lip quivering as he attempted to seem threatening.

"What are you talking about Robin?"

"Why do you keep calling me Robin?! My names not Robin, only my mum can call me that!"

"I've always called you Robin… If you don't want me to call you Robin, what should I call you?" Red felt excited despite the events, knowing he was so close to finding the hero's true name, he felt so close, but a chill ran down his spine at the boy's next words.

"Why's that man limping? Is he okay?" The thief spun, seeking out any oncoming hazards, the confused form running past him and Slade alike, out the door, into the zombie infested land.

"Robin!" Red sprinted his way, having to jump over a fallen form, legs burning as the younger boy simply ran, ran because he didn't know who these people where, ran because he didn't know where he was, and ran because there was nothing else he could do. The teen didn't run for long, the dazed feeling he'd felt before returning to him, his thin limbs crashing to the street in a silent scream.

* * *

Red couldn't find the bird, all he knew was he'd ran in this general direction, though he'd yet to find him.

"Robin! Where are you?!" Red screamed, ignoring the danger of doing so. He screamed for the bird, scared to death, nearing tears from the thought of what could happen if he didn't find the small teen soon.

"Uuhhh!" Red didn't care, the boy had been running, he had to find him, had to find the bird, no, his bird, fast. He ran to the noises of the attack, preying, no knowing what he'd find, breath hitching as he neared the horrifying sounds, the boy he'd been in search of lying on the ground, unmoving, a large horde drawing near, but he lay unconscious. A scream filled the air, grabbing the creatures attention, just as the ginger had hoped, turning their milk white eyes towards the teen who had screamed, and what happened next made the eyes widen. They ran, full forced, towards the near to wetting himself, teen, the ginger running down the street, having not known these things could run, only seeing them walk, if it could even be called that, shuffling was more the word.

* * *

Red thanked the party god for the noise he heard next, shot after shot firing at the hoard following him, the rotting flesh falling to the ground in a heap one after the other.

"Thanks, Slade!" Red ducked, continuing his run to the teen, soon reaching his objective, Slade covering him in a way, attracting the attention or the cannibalistic vermin. Red grabbed the bird's arms pulling him along, suddenly wishing he was a bit stronger. It wasn't long before the thief moved his gripping the bird's waist, having given up on his arms after he'd lost his grip for the forth time, attempting to go as quickly as possible, hearing more of the unwanted visitors edging their way.

* * *

Somehow he managed to pull the small form into a dark alley, hoping he'd be safe their while the red head went off to help the older man, Mary having been behind his leg, watching intently. Red whistled as he neared half the swarm turning his way, several bombs causing the beasts to fly into the air, though they appeared to quickly stand once more, the boy throwing bomb after bomb, soon gulping.

"What's wrong, boy?!" Slade shouted to the frozen teen.

"I'm out of weapons!" Red was frantic as the undead ran his way.

"Take this!" Slade throw over his belt, it having contained several tools of his own invention, giving the ginger a final hope.

"Thanks!" Red reached into the pockets, pulling out several cylinder bombs, throwing one towards the salivating herd who froze at the cloud of blue spread throughout the surrounding area, freezing about half the over whelming population, Red's eyes wide in admiration of the new toy.

"Whoa!" The teen threw a second, most of the rotting flesh freezing in place, Slade easily shooting the remaining.

* * *

"Where's, Robin?" Slade ran to the thief, who turned jogging back to the unconscious boy. "What happened?" Slade asked the frantic ginger.

"I don't know I found him like that, he was nearly eaten by one of those…'things'." Red had to take a moment to find the right word, kneeling down next to the bird, releasing a breath he realized he'd been holding, having felt a pulse.

"He has a pulse…" Slade moved, grabbing the boy's middle, tossing him over his shoulder as gently as Slade could be, which despite the situation didn't seem so gentle.

"Let's go then, he will eventually wake... I think." Slade walked away, the small form soon following after, smiling up at the thief, seemingly unfazed by the battle.

* * *

"Do you think he's okay?" Red asked as they stopped in a large building, setting the bird down on a near by office desk, unconscious.

"Most likely, but I can't be sure he's been acting rather unusual lately." Slade replied, rubbing his chin, intreged in his condition.

"So… what where you doing with Robin last night?" Slade smiled at the reminder.

"Oh, he snuck up on me and I grabbed his wrist and it broke, didn't we already explain that to you?" Slade taunted, knowing exactly what the ginger meant by the question.

"No he said you two did things! What kind of things?"

"Oh when I woke up and asked the boy what he was doing, he said he was simply wondering what it would be like to kiss me, and I couldn't simply leave him with such curiosity."

"But you gave his C.P.R.! Wait... you two kissed!" The news shocked the boy to no extent.

"I brought that up, but he said that wasn't a 'kiss, kiss'." Slade made quotations in the air, to emphasize what the hero had said.

"That doesn't sound like him…" Red crossed his arms walking over to the bird.

"I said he's been acting abnormal, did I not?" Slade raised a brow, seeing the thief noticeably flinch, pulling his hand away from the raven haired teen.

"Jesus! He's hot!" The white haired man slowly walked towards the pair, laying a hand on his forehead.

"So he is…" Slade moved to examine the boy, being way to close to avoid a head bump as the form shot up, Robin's hand shooting to his head, Slade doing the same.

* * *

"Ow!" Robin screamed, immediately being fully awake. "Why are you so close?!"

"Why are you head banging in your sleep?" Slade said still rubbing his head.

"It's okay, roben!" Red jumped as the young girl spoke, having forgotten she'd been standing in the shadows, being so quiet Batman would be jelous. "He was just making sure you where okay!" Robin smiled from the excited tone in the girl's voice, soon having a pair of slim arms wrap around his neck. "Are you okay? Red said you had a fever."

"He did? I don't feel hot." Robin said feeling his head just to check, no, he was simply warm.

"Robin! Don't be so self-conscious! Of course your hot!" Robin laughed, head falling in hands at the perverted teen's words.

"That's not exactly what I meant, Red."

"Oh, I know." The ginger giggled, appearing at the boy's side in a single swift movement, gripping him around the middle.

"While where all overjoyed at our favorite bird's recovery, we have lost quite a bit of time." Slade stated, looking at his imaginary watch.

"Calm down, Slade. It's not like we have a dead-line." Robin pulled the girl into his arms, laughing at the ginger's words.

"Let's go." He said, feeling slightly guilty for the setback he'd caused.

* * *

They walked, and they walked, and they walked, so much so, that the thief considered screaming to grab the attention of the undead, he was so bored.

"Robin." he spoke.

"yah?" The raven hair turned to look at the pouting form.

"I'm bored…" Robin walked up to the slim form, wrapping an arm around his waist, the girl having been placed with Slade a while back, despite what he'd said back in the mall.

"You know what we could do?" Red immediately perked up at the boy's tone.

"What?"

"We could run across the roof-tops." The ginger pouted, he'd thought the boy would say something different.

"Sure."

* * *

The next time Slade turned the teen's where missing, a shadow from above catching his eye.

They ran overhead, the young girl watching in awe as the bird flew with ease, Red being slightly less graceful, being used to having a teleporter.

"Hey, don't you have a teleported?" Robin asked, seemingly reading his mind, wondering why the ginger didn't just teleport.

"It broke when I was fighting Jinx, she stole my cookies!"

"Oh, makes sense." Red stuck out his tongue in distaste, panting from having to keep up with the hero.

"What time do you think it is?" Robin cocked his head at the strange query.

"Why does it matter?" Robin asked to enquire his reasoning.

"I just wanna know. It feels around three."

"It's around two." Robin corrected.

"How do you know?"

"The sun." The hero said, matter-of-fact.

"Show off…" The red head uttered, vaulting off a large pole, laughing as he flew through the air.

"Red?! How are you going to get down?!" Red widened his eyes, he hadn't thought that far ahead.

* * *

_**I know! I know! OOC! It'll make more sense later in the story! I promise! **_

_**What did you guys think? I merely wish to know how you like it so far.**_

_**:3**_

_**Hey Robin!**_

_**Robin - yah?**_

_**I think I'll just kill your boyfriend.**_

_**Robin - He's not my boy friend!**_

_**Oh would you prefer boy toy? **_

_**Robin - No!**_

_**Fuck buddy?**_

_**Robin - NO!**_

_**Well your the one who keeps insisting upon sexual things with Red… Maybe you shouldn't cheat on him with Slade…**_

_**Robin - I'm not cheating on him with Slade!**_

_**So you admit he's your boyfriend?**_

_**Robin - ugg!**_

_**Anyway… What did you think? Snack(feedback)?**_

_**…**_


	8. In the moods

_**Okay are we all ready? I have absolutely zero idea where to go with this chapter, but same with all the rest. I have two ideas, but there for later, you'll either be very upset and infuriated, or happy and jubilant towards them… sorry? Well anyways… Let's start shall we?**_

_**:)**_

_**D': **_

_**I think their doing it... there killing Nightwing...**_

_**XP**_

_**:3**_

_**Readthisshit said they can't wait to see how I tie all this together… in time young ones… in time...**_

_**:D**_

_**Disclaimer - Only own them in my dreams…**_

_**Warnings- and the insanity shall grow! **_

* * *

_**Chapter eight - In the Moods**_

"_**When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth." Dawn of the Dead**_

* * *

"EEPPP!" Red's hands moved to cover his tightly shut orbs, not feeling the need to know when he was to hit the ground, falling for what seemed like forever.

"Red!" The acrobat watched in terror as the boy fell, nearing the end, attempting to reach him before he hit the ground, but the teen went faster despite his best efforts.

* * *

He didn't open his eyes until it was over, feeling something solid catch him, cracking open an eye, afraid of what he'd find. He had never been so glad to see the mercenary in his life, sucking in a deep breath.

"Thank God!" Robin soon appeared at their side.

"While I'm immortal, boy, I am no god." blue eyes rolled, the older man sending a cocky grin his way.

"Thanks." The ginger piped up, shaken up from the earlier near death experience. Slade shook his head towards the boy, setting him to his feet, catching him as his legs nearly gave out under him. In the end they decided it best to take a break due to the thief's condition.

* * *

"Are you sure your okay?" Robin asked for maybe the millionth time, checking the older teen for any damage, even bruises. "Oh my God!"

"What?!" Red asked slightly more worried.

"You have My Little Pony boxers?!" The ginger released a breath.

"With your reaction, I thought my side had been ripped open, or I was missing something really importnt, or something!" A frantic giggle erupted in the air, making Red jump back. "Calm down. It wasn't that funny."

"I kn-ow!" The seemingly to at ease, for someone who had nearly witnessed one of his last companions deaths, boy said.

"Then why are you laughing so much?"

"I d-don't know! May-be I-I'm goin nu-nuts!" Slade chuckled darkly, receiving a life threatening glare from the ginger.

"It's not funny!" Slade raised a brow at the wording, turning to the hero.

"He seems to think it is." Red turned back to the younger teen, noticing as he was suddenly deathly quiet, curling in on himself.

"There all dead you know…" What brought this on?! Red wondered looking back to the spectators.

"Who?" He'd just been laughing hysterically! Now he was mourning over death? What was next?! A three step dance rotation?!

"Everyone… the Titan's… all those innocent people… even Batman might be… dead…"

"Moody much…"

"Slade, shh!" Slade chuckled once more, as if he didn't agree.

"You know where we should go?!" Robin bounced to his knees. "Let's go to Six Flags!" Red then commenced to check his eyes for signs of an illness.

"What the hell is going on with you?! Are you on drugs or something?!" He was unable to restrain a groan, as the bird began laughing again.

"What do you mean?" Robin smiled in a way which would make those who knew him well, cower in fear.

"We should get going, I'm sure whatever is going on will mellow out eventually, plus we do have a few hours before night fall." Slade pointed out, Robin noticing him holding the quiet girl's hand, but decided not to quote it, because in his eyes if was kind of cute…

* * *

"So your sure you've stayed the same emotion since you where talking about going to six flags?" Red, still slightly concerned by the past events, asked.

"We can't go to Six Flags, Red!" Robin threw his hand in the air before continuing. "It's probably crawling with clowns!"

"Clowns? What's wrong with clowns?" Slade, who had been listening to the conversation, wanted to know.

"Clowns are creepy." He responded, matter-of-fact, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, shivering at the thought.

"There arn't any clowns at six flags." After rolling his eye, the older man stopped dead, holding out an arm to make sure the following group did the same.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" A gulp was heard from behind, Robin had heard it, it was faint and he'd tried to ignore it, but he had heard it.

"It sounds like people." He said pushing the fear aside. Who knew who they'd found this time. "Oh god… I know that voice…" He wanted to run, he wanted to just hide, he didn't want to see him, he wasn't sure he could handle him at that moment.

"Do I know you?" The orange haired boy narrowed his eyes, when it hit him. "Robin?! Damn you look smokin'! All out of uniform!"

"Hello, speedy…" Pinching his nose, the bird attempted to evade the glance, though it was already aimed at him.

"Your eyes are so… blue!" Robin's head was lifted to meet the look he'd tried to avoid. "Every time I see you, you get that much hotter." The boy shook his head furiously, breaking the touch, realizing he was somehow pressed against a wall, the archer somewhat grinding against his form. "You know, you've always been my favorite hero…"

"Oh hell no!" The cocky teen was pulled away from the bird, Red, who'd at some point become a sassy black woman, moving to grab the younger teen's waist. "Mine." He hissed, there where several reasons he refused to let this perv even look in the pale boy's direction, one being that he was a perv.

"What, sharing is caring!" The ginger shook his head, at the archers comment, Robin was one thing he wouldn't share. The boy in question, somehow managed to wriggle out of the grip, backing away from the lustful archer and the protective thief. "Did you get a new toy, Robin?" Robin scoffed, rolling his eyes, did he really expect to get an answer? He didn't.

"You better be on your way, probably have tons of other plans, a girl to get home to, you probably should go ASAP." Red attempted to push the boy, as he spoke.

"Don't be rude to our new guest, Red!" Mary spoke, walking over to grab, the thief's arm. "Now be nice!"

"Who's the little spit-fire?"

"Mary." Robin stated, now being behind Slade, deciding he'd prefer the wall between them.

"Where'd you find her?"

"I was at the beauty pageant, every one was really mean." The girl said, baring her teeth with a growl, Robin shook noticeably at the memory.

"Cool. So, Rob? Where, were we?" Speedy looked around, as if not having noticed he'd edged away. "Why'd you move behind that old guy?" Robin, burst out laughing.

"Old?" Slade said, glaring over at the boy. Speedy didn't get it.

"Yah, you have grey hair." More laughs in the background.

"Kid, is your arm okay?"

"Oh, yah I'm fine… One of those things scratched me." Taking a step back, a gun was suddenly at the boy's temple. "Whoa! Calm down! Your not old, okay!"

"You do know what happens when your infected, right?" Robin questioned, a hand lying at his belt, ready to pull out a bomb in an instant, pushing the girl behind him. "You turn into one of _them_." He continued as he noticed the look of confusion plastered of the archers features.

"But this happened days ago! An I was scratched, not bit!" Some of the surrounding tension left the air as the boy mentioned the time.

"Perhaps your right, boy, you do seem fine, not dead at least." Slade lowered the gun, but remained weary, as the boy breathed out a sigh of relief.

"How did you even get here? Your stationed in steel city!" Robin asked, thinking he'd left his post.

"Bee, told me to find you and the other Titans when people started eating each other, to see if you guys knew what was going on."

"I don't, but, Slade, might." Robin said pointing to the 'old' man.

"That's, Slade?!" The Titan East scooted back slightly, deciding invisibility didn't sound like such a bad power at the moment.

"Yep." Red snickered wildly.

"Then who is this?!" He motioned to the far to amused ginger.

"Red-X." Robin, informed, the archer raising a brow.

"Who else but you would end up with two villains in the end of the world. That reminds me, where are the other Titans? Are they back at the tower?" Robin, shook, holding in the tears.

"That's a touchy subject, speedster…" Red whispered, the slightly younger, but not by much, teen immediately understood, shaking his head solemnly.

"Never mind, bird brain, it isn't important." He moved to lean against a near by wall. "Your my favorite Titan anyway." This made Robin grow sad, the shacking subsideing. Starfire had been his favorite Titan, always so chipper, despite the days events, laughing at the youngest titans jokes, even Beast Boy's, though she never seemed to understand them. That was all it took for the tears to fall silently, looking towards the ground in attempt at avoiding the companions looks, but sadly they noticed.

"Robin… are you crying?" Speedy asked, never having seen the Titan's proud leader cry before.

"No… No just... sun in my eye…" The bird claimed, Slade deciding not to point out how the sun had gone down during their conversation.

"Are you gonna come with us, mister?" Mary questioned, a hand moving to cover the child's mouth.

"No need to ask silly questions, Mary." Red didn't want the new found hero to take his place, as the youngest boy's play thing. "He's probably been told to get back to Steel, ASAP."

"Actually, I can't get back to Steel…" The teen rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

"Why not?" The boy, wiped the tears away as he spoke.

"I might have… crashed the T-ship…" The last few words exited his lips in a low whisper, biting his lower lip, but Robin caught it.

"How did you crash the T-ship?!" He screamed.

"Fell asleep at the wheel… but in my defense! I had been driving all night! Plus with the auto steering thingy I thought I'd be fine…"

"That's only to steer you, you idiot!"

"Let's lower the volume a bit, boy, unless you want the infected on our tails." The older man didn't feel the need to deal with something such as that, at the moment.

"I wish someone had told me that… the zombie things grabbed the bottom of the ship and pulled me down… I didn't notice until it was to late…" Robin seriously thought he was going to start crying again, simply from the archers stupidity.

* * *

In the end Speedy ended up accompanying them, if only because Mary wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Speedy, we agreed you could come with us, but if you don't stop 'touching' me...!" Robin screamed in a whisper, he was sure, no positive, the archer was rubbing against him on purpose now.

"It was on accident though…" He smiled innocently.

"Well that's the seventh 'accident' in five minutes…!"

"I'm so sorry for being accident prone." Robin ignored the Titan, running forward a few steps.

* * *

It was when another accident occurred when Robin lost it, turning around with a fury, tackling the teen to the ground, hands wrapping around his neck.

"Robin!" Mary screamed, Red moving to grab his arms, pulling him back off the scared to death archer, who felt his thin neck. The youngest teen moved his teeth, as if attempting to bite the boy he'd just been pulled away from, hissing wildly. Speedy's eyes widened as he watched the struggling boy, looking strait into his eyes, scooting back a few feet. It didn't take long for the grip to be lost though, the teen suddenly running towards the masked boy, being grabbed by another, raised into the air.

"What is wrong with you, boy?" Robin spun in the grasp, soon snarling at the older man who raised a brow.

"Robin! Stop it!" A whimmper sounded somewhat in the background, Mary attempting to take charge.

"What did you say to him?" The older man questioned.

"Nothing! He just flipped out!" Speedy replied, Slade suddenly noticing the raven haired boy had stilled.

"Well then…" The man sat the boy down, seeing as he had passed out during his attack.

"It's not fair!" Speedy shouted.

"What do you mean?" Slade watched as he motioned towards the sleeping form.

"He's still adorable!"

"So?" Red jumped in, the hero was awwdorkable, he knew that, but why was that bad? The archer face palmed with a groan.

"He tried to kill me, but he's still a total babe!" Red sighed, of coarse speedy would make a big deal about something so simple.

"What's a babe?" The group turned to the girl, raised brows obvious.

* * *

"No…" Robin muttered, eyes still closed.

"Robin?" The thief knelled down next to the raven haired boy, though had learned not to touch him during one of his, 'episodes', simply lying at his side.

"Please… no…"Red reached for his arm, though before he could touch the hero's arms tensed, screaming mercilessly. It wasn't long until the screams where just that, screams. "Ahhh! Stop! No more!" , His entire form spazed in a single moment, releasing one last scream before he went limp, breath growing heavy.

"What the hell was that?!" Speedy screamed, in a slight panic.

"He had an episode, he has had quite a few of those now that I think of it." Slade mentioned, slinging the boy over his shoulder, deep in though.

The older man walked as if he didn't have a passed out hero in his arms, ignoring the slight whimpers as the teen readjusted, nuzzling into the large form. Walking down an alleyway, Slade heard as the oldest teen yawned, stretching, looking to the sun, or the moon not like, noticing it was far later than he'd originally thought, looking for an abandoned building. Once safely inside the dingy hole of a building, the mercenary slowly set the snoozing boy to the ground, watching as he curled in on himself, a soft smile grazing his pale lips, Mary settling at his side.

"He has been sleeping for a bit, now, so he might wake up during the night. With the recent events I feel that won't be the best thing." Slade mentioned, moving to lean on the tall cement. "Is there anything we could use to restrain him?"

"There's these…" Speedy said, waving a bundle of old rags in the air.

"Those won't work! There to short…" Red stated, clicking off his belt.

"What are you doin'?"

"Using my belt to tie him down."

"Good." Slade turned to the boy, grabbing his wrist, attempting not to wake him. The ginger quickly snapped the teen to a nearby pipe, looking to the lethal form.

"Weird to think he could snap your neck in an instant, ai' Speedy?" Red smirked, elbowing the archer in the side, hoping that would get him to keep his distance, at least for a while.

* * *

It didn't take long for the group to fall into their individual dream lands, snoozing soundly, but it also didn't take long for Robin to wake. The first thing the bird did was stretch, or at least try to, the restraint getting in the way.

"What the…" Robin, pulled a bit harder, how had they even gotten his belt to hold him like this? His arm was simply twisted, held tight by the metallic accessory.

"Duh…" The teen pressed the front of the belt, a click filling the air, he should have thought of that first… He rubbed his wrist, standing to look around the room, Slade staring over at him, watching with a neutral gaze. "What?" The older man shrugged, looking towards the ceiling, planning on falling back to sleep, Robin following his example, deciding it was still rather late curling in on his side.

* * *

Robin woke in heat, and no he didn't mean 'horny' in heat, he meant heat as in hot. A searing pain suddenly erupted on his back, a scream sounding, Slade being the first to wake, the rest waking fully as they saw the sight. Robin rolled on the ground, trying to put the flames out, Slade having disappeared quickly.

"No, Mary!" The red haired thief pulled the naïve child back, handing her to speedy, before turning to the smoking bird, batting to put the fire out, noticing the rest of the building was in the same predicament.

"We got a' get outta' here!" He screamed, still batting at the heat, suddenly being dowsed in water, the older man having returned.

"Let's go." Slade grabbed the hero bridal style, a scream exiting his lips, passing out from the pain alone, tears searing his vison as he did so.

* * *

_**Tht was the chapter…**_

_**Robin - You set me on fire?!**_

'_**slaps him on the back of the head' Calm yourself dude**_

_**Robin -'passes out'**_

_**Whoops…**_

_**Did yah like it? Yum yums for the num-nums?**_

_**Feedback?**_

…


	9. In the middle

_**What chapter is this? Robin?!… oh yah… he passed out…**_

_**:3**_

_**Chapter… one sec I have to look back… **_

_**Chapter nine! I think that's right… I think it is.**_

_**Cx**_

_**Disclaimer - my life isn't complete because I don't own them.**_

_**Warning - Like one curse word, oh yah and quite a bit of sexual contact. 'you've been warned!'**_

* * *

_**Chapter Nine (as I said already) - In the night**_

_**"I have given them the last rights, now you do what you will. You are stronger than us, but soon I think they be stronger than you." - Priest, Dawn of the Dead (1978)**_

* * *

"Whoa… he looks pretty messed up…" Speedy said, looking down on the teen's badly darkened skin, his entire back being burned to a crisp, blisters littering his, now exposed, flesh. "But he's still a total babe! What the hell!" The boy rubbed his light brown orbs, his mask having fallen off some time during the frantic panic.

"Well, luckily the flames didn't reach his face, so we can still gawk over him, but don't touch him for a while, he's really hurt, kid." Red stated, reaching to feel the uncomfortable boy's forehead. "he's hot…"

"Of course he's hot! That's what this whole conversation has been about!"

"No I mean warm, like he has a fever…"

"He was just burned alive, boy, that's to be expected." Slade smirked, noting the look of distaste on the thief's lips, but not really caring.

* * *

Robin suddenly rolled over, wincing as the pain consumed his entire being, arching his back in an acute angle attempting to escape the searing sting. The ginger soon being forced to roll him back to his stomach, his back having taken most the flames fury, suddenly noticing a shining substance on his pale cheek. Tears slid off the boy's chin, the biting pain seemingly too much for the raven haired hero to handle.

"Who even started that damn fire?!" Speedy screamed, never having seen the boy display a weakness such as this, especially in front of the other Titan's, though he wasn't exactly conscious at the moment.

"I don't know for sure, though this could explain something." The older man held up a metallic ball, a clown displayed on the otherwise pitch black spear.

"Isn't that-" Red began through a heavy gasp.

"I do belive so, and if it is, than he might be targeting one of us. I didn't think he accept assassination missions to begin with though."

"Maybe it wasn't assigned…" Speedy jumped in. "Maybe it's his own choose…?" They all estranged looks, before the words suddenly poured from the boy's mouth.

* * *

"No… mum… dad… don't leave…" Red narrowed an eye, looking down to the blue-eyed minx. It was obvious the x-hero was speaking of his parents, had he been abandoned? He spoke of them leaving, but did that mean they simply disappeared? He'd have to ask him about that later on, when things calmed a bit.

Red's eyes widened. "wha…"

"What the-?!" Speedy screeched loudly, Slade raising a brow, the teen was doing it again! His burns began to vanish! The blisters slowly faded, not even leaving scars behind, as his red wounds returned to it's natural color,though a pink tint remained. Not long after he'd completed his healing the youngest boy curled into a ball, snoozing peacefully once more.

* * *

"Magic!" She screamed speaking of the healed teen.

"I don't think so, but this definitely isn't normal…" Slade moved, pressing a hand to the boys warm flesh, causing a stir, but nothing more.

"Don't wake him up!" Speedy screamed louder than intended, hiding in the back.

"Are you scared of him?" Red asked with a slight chuckle, he would tease the archer for this forever!

"No… Just kinda freaked out, you know!" Red laughed once more, earning a glare from the golden locks.

"Bad!" Red was hit over the head with a newspaper.

"Mary! Where did you even get a newspaper?!"

"I knew a girl named Anne, she was really mean! She got eaten because she was mean."

"I don't think that's how it works, kid…" Red rubbed the back of his head, biting his lower lip.

"It totally works that way! Haven't you ever seen mean girls?!" The girl waved her hands in the air furiously.

"That movie was total bull! Something like that would never happen! New girls don't get popular that quick! Plus she couldn't have made the book cause she'd just gotten there! So why was she the only one who was blamed?!"

"It concerns me that you've seen that movie…"

* * *

"Robin!" Three simultaneous screams sounded, Slade still looking at the boy with curious filled eyes, the bird soon noticing.

"Yes?" It was barely there, but Slade could hear the slight tint of lust which sounded when the boy spoke.

"Have you always had the power to heal?"

"No… what?" The black-haired teen seemed confused.

"Don't you remember?" Mary asked.

"Remember what?"

"The fire? You where burned?" Speedy question, seriously concerned.

"I thought that was a dream!" The boy gritting his teeth in shock, reaching to grab his previously injured back, eyes growing wide as the flesh was perfectly fine.

"I'm guessing that's a no then, boy." Slade smirked. Robin sat, shaking slightly, mumbling quietly under his breath.

"Calm down, kid, it's a good thing."

"How is this a good thing!" The boy seemed frantic, having stood to stretch.

"Well one up side to healing is minimal pain." A deep voice informed.

"Well… still! This is so not right!"

"Well then…"Slade said, sounding a mix of amusement and fake offence.

"I haven't had the ability in the past! So this just isn't right!" The mercenary sighed heavily.

"Boy, if there's one thing I've learned about healing, it's always better to have it in the end."

"I guess your right…" Robin sighed, looking to the sky. " Let's go, it's almost morning, plus I don't think any of us will be able to sleep after that..."

"We should reach the city outskirts before dark. If we don't have anymore intermissions." With that they where off.

They'd been to loud, a string of simultaneous moans filling the air.

"Go." Slade said in a low tone.

"But-"

"Now!" Robin decided not to finish the protest, seeing the eldest of the group scoop the girl in his arms, running down the street. An enormous heard of the undead running after them.

* * *

"I thought they could only walk!" Red screamed to the mercenary, running as if his life depended on it, seeing as it most certainly did.

"Who said that?" he responded. "Let's find somewhere to hide!"

"The mighty, Slade, hiding from an opponent?!" Robin said in a sarcastic tone, bringing a dramatic hand to his chest.

"Do you want to fight that, boy? By all means go ahead."

"Good point." The survivors slid in a dark building, waiting for the attackers to pass.

* * *

Once the rotting flesh passed the ginger released a breath that he'd just realized he'd been holding.

"Oh look at that. We're ahead of schedule." Slade shrugged, pressing on.

"Can I have a shirt?" Robin asked as they passed a small office building.

"No." The white-haired man stated plainly.

"Why not?!"

"Because, The bag burned in the fire."

"Oh…" Robin sighed, glad it was closer to summer than winter, so it wasn't all that cold.

"I like you better this way…" Red whispered in his ear, causing his cheeks to tint red.

Other than the previous 'greeting' from the infected, they where lucky, not having any farther interruptions, if you don't count a slight sting of pain which made the bird double over, though they got him up quickly, making it to the city's edge.

"This should be fine to set up camp." Slade said, as they came up on a small building, near the Jump border. Mary nodded, skipping beside Red, humming softly to herself, soon coming up to the green, wood door, Robin pulling her back.

"Just in case…" The boy whispered, the girl followed the warning, scooting back, allowing Slade to take the lead, being the only one with a gun.

Robin was extremely glad he'd requested the girl stay back, three of the undead pouring from the abandoned building, Slade stepping back to aim his gun, three shots hitting thier marks. The older man advanced to continue his voyage for the beasts.

* * *

He'd stayed back since the 'incident', but Robin knew he'd attack again, the archer seeming to grow closer as time went by.

"Wanna do something 'fun'?" Robin's ears peaked, it's not that he had a thing for speedy, but he hadn't had any sexual interaction since the Slade thing, and he was starting to feel that urge again. He'd originally planned to go to Red, but since the boy was offering…? Nah! He had Red, plus he thought the boy would be upset with him if he found out, and that was something he didn't feel the need to risk.

"Looks like you do." The seductive whisper made the boy blush, noticing the slightly hard extension resting in his jeans. When the hand brushed against his member, he heard a soft moan escape his frail lips, unable to stop it. This caught Red's attention, turning to see a perverted archer biting a hot and bothered Robin, making his eyes narrow, what the hell did that boy think he was doing?!

"Wha…?" Red pulled the teen away, moving in to catch the boy's lips, reminding the boy or their viewing audience. Luckily when the teen looked to his side, the girl hadn't bothered to turn her head, far to excited of the new area they'd be spending the night in, to care what the foreign noise had been, or simply hadn't heard them. Red had grabbed his arm protectively practically growling at the second ginger, pulling the teen along as he entered the dark room.

"Red, please let go of my arm…" Robin groaned, the ginger nuzzling into his flesh in refusal, after what he'd just witnessed there was no way he'd allow him to be out of sight. The Titan sighed, sitting down by the wall, Slade having just given them the okay.

Red didn't sleep, keeping a very close eye on the archer, knowing his intentions with the bird, his bird. He found himself able to stay awake until three his eyes slightly drooping, not deciding it was safe to close his eyes until he noticed both hero's snoozing soundly, allowing his lids to drop fully.

* * *

Waking up, the youngest teen was restrained by a much larger form causing his eyes to narrow.

"Slade. Get off-!" The grey haired man pressed his lips on the bird's causing him to moan lightly, making a hand travel to rub him through his jeans, the volume growing in volume. Teeth bit down on his lower lip, leaving him breathless, much like the last. The rubbing got harder as the screams of pure delight filled the air, Robin wondering, but not really caring, how Red wasn't noticing this, the last thing he remembered, being the ginger clinging to his arm as if life depended on it. The panting teen noted how the mercenary seemed to grow more forceful, the kiss growing to the point of bruising his pink flesh. The man moved lower towards the teen's nubs, biting the sensitive flesh, causing a screech of need to sound, accompanied by a slight shake. His cock was noticeably hard. He might not like to admit it, but he was growing hot, his shaft nearing its release.

"What?" The bird was suddenly flipped to his stomach, bottoms being pulled to his knee's, the man positioning over him. "Slade! No! Please!" Suddenly the dream seemed more like a nightmare, the mercenary taking an excruciatingly long time before shoving in with a vengeance, taking his inaccents in a single motion.

* * *

The boy shot up, causing the teen who laid on his lap to nuzzel his already half-hard cock to excite it farther, a strangled whimper escaping him.

"Wha…? Robin?" The ginger smirked, feeling the boy's extension, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, soon looking into the bird's, moving in to catch his lips, biting his lower lip in need. The moment he felt the boy straddle him, he thought back to the dream, screeching in bliss. He looked to the villain for but a second, before lips found his neck.

"Naahh!" It was louder than he would have liked, hearing a stir, but luckily it ceased after a moment, allowing him to relaxed and focus on the thief, moaning throughout.

"Hey…! No far…!" Robin jolted as a second pair of lips meet the opposite side of his neck, the archer having joined in, refusing Red all the fun. The amount of skin to skin contact drove the boy mad, eyes rolling back as he screeched in the Titan's mouth, thrusting up in need for more. The teen straddling him didn't think he knew what he was asking, though decided to tease the boy, grinding against his hardened member, causing him to near the edge. The hero felt a slick tongue push at his teeth, soon allowing the boy access, the archer kissing him harder, stealing the breath from his lungs. He slowly snuck a hand under the leader's jeans, wrapping a hand around the extinction, ceasing the release he was about to endure, a whimper being released. Red moving back, feeling the need to best the boy, pulling the raven haired boy's jeans to his knees, ignoring the muffled gasp.

Breaking the kiss, Robin's head shot back in a loud moan, the ginger's tongue flicking at the head of his cock. The older hero felt challenged, as he saw the scene rolling out, deciding to join in, moving lower on the small form, licking his length from to base to tip, hearing another rasping scream from their toy. After a long period of teasing the rasping robin, the pair decided to take pity, releasing the weeping cock, the youngest feeling the world blur as white exploded in his eyes, covering his chest with a fury.

* * *

"Looks like he enjoyed himself." Red smiled at his competitor, offering a hand. "Good game, I hope to compete with you again in the near future." Speedy politely took the hand, shaking it firmly, nodding in agreement, the bird simply panting for the much-needed oxygen, hoping to regain it quick.

"What are you doin' Robin…?" Robin cursed under his breath, quickly pulling his bottoms to cover himself.

"Nothing!" Mary decided to ignore the questions which still dwelled in her mind, finding herself far to tired to care, planning to ask later though, at a more humane hour.

Robin sat a hot blush reaching his ears, feeling the oldest teen lick the side of his face, getting his attention.

"Your so cute when you blush…!" It was too much for the thief. "And now you're pouting?! Kid, stop being so freakin' adorable, it's killin' me!" Speedy bit the boy's neck, feeling the need to at least attempt to best his competitor.

"Guys."

"Hm?" one of the attackers muttered, which, the blue-eyed boy didn't know.

"Can we just like, you know, sleep?" The boy's complied, though didn't leave the teen's side, cuddling next to him warmly. Robin sighed, obviously he wasn't going to win this one, shutting his eyes to focus on sleep, hopefully he wouldn't have any more unwanted dreams, he wasn't a religious person, but he even prayed to whatever god hung in the sky, not to have another dream like the last.

* * *

**_Well thts the end for know, I guess, though there will be more._**

**_Robin - nooo!_**

**_What?_**

**_Robin - No more! I'm begging!_**

**_Neva'! Just for fun I'm making the rest ten times worse!_**

**_Robin - NO!_**

**_Yes._**

**_So… snack time?_**

**_Feedback if you please? -_**

**_…_**


	10. In the chase

_**Jeez! Chapter ten! God this has taken forever! But I suppose it has been rather fun… zombies and all... driving ya'll nuts with the lack of actual sex, right? I can't een tell you how many times I thought of having Rob get jumped from behind! Well, it's been alot... well anyway! Onward!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - OMG! IT SUCKS! I don't own them…**_

_**Warning - minor sexual content and a curse word.**_

* * *

_**Chapter ten - In the chase**_

"_**This is the way the world ends; not with a bang or a whimper, but with zombies breaking down the back door." ― Amanda Hocking, Hollowland**_

* * *

The mercenary saw the group of three cuddling against a wall, the youngest snuggling in the middle, being hugged by both ginger's. He'd seen the event that had occurred the night before, the commotion having woken him, it being obvious despite, the bird's chest still colored white. The older man decided to at least be merciful and at alert the teen.

"Wake up, boy." Slade said in a harsh whisper, hoping Robin would stir due to his peaked senses, he did, opening his eyes silently.

"What…?" The young bird questioned, growing as his hand moved to his head, he hadn't gotten much sleep, and while he had gotten used to pulling all nighters, he felt seriously worn, like he wasn't sure he'd make it through the day worn.

"Might want to clean yourself up before the girl wakes." The youngest teen sighed, he'd nearly forgot about the night before, soon deciding it would be safer to do as the man suggested, sneaking away from the two snoozing boy's, them soon cuddling each other instead of the bird. "I think there's a shower is in the room over there." Robin shook his head, waking towards said location.

"Thanks…" The boy yawned, the mercenary raising a brow, he'd never seen him yawn before… even when he'd been woken at five every morning, back during his apprenticeship. In the end he decided it must be the earlier days, anyone would be tired after that, even the cities golden boy, hopefully that was all it was.

* * *

Lucky for him there was a shower, and with soup to, what a joy! Though the water was freezing, a sharp chill running up his spine as he first stepped in, biting his lower lip with a whimper, this would be a quick shower.

The bird slowly, or as slow as he dared with the current temperature of the liquid, lathered his pale flesh with the slick substance, finding himself unable to become excited in the cold rain. Once he'd had enough of the freezing cycles the teen turned the knobs, shutting off the sickening chill, stepping out with a shake to get himself as dry as possible, not having a towel to aid him.

The boy had never been so happy to be done with a shower in his life, cold still lingering in his bones as he quickly dressed in what little clothes he had, quickly brushing his teeth with the half empty paste he'd stuck in his belt, seriously glad the ginger hadn't been able to convince him to switch to a belt more suitable with his outfit, though he'd tried, Robin refused he knew of what it held. Another thing Robin had been grateful for was his belt being fire proof, for if the contents had burned, he would lose it. The tiny slither of sanity he still held would vanish like smoke in the wind. This was the reasons he had brought the belt in the first place, it gave him strength to press on.

Deciding it was safe, being alone and all, the boy slowly moved a hand to pull the object in question out of the belt, needing some sort of comfort after all the events. He sat in the corner, allowing a tear to slid off his chin, hugging a small photograph close to his chest, he missed them so much…

* * *

He spent maybe ten minutes huddled in the corner, soon hearing a concerned voice rise above his frantic thoughts.

"Robin?!" It was the girl, having woken when the two cuddling boy's startled awake, Slade having told her he'd went to take a shower, but her patients was wearing thin.

"Y-yah?!" Robin quickly wiped his tears, standing to tuck away the beloved image, patting at his belt before leaving the room to greet the chipper form.

"Are you okay?" Mary frowned, allowing her lip to quiver.

"Yah, I'm fine, I just needed a shower." The girl raised a brow, not fully believing the teen, remembering the night before.

"I have some questions for you!"

"Yes?"

"What where you doing yesterday?" Robin gulped.

"Wh-what do you mean?" The remaining boy's attention peaked, turning to the pair.

"Last night when I woke up, you where making strange noises…" A few stray chuckles were heard.

"well… uh…" The teen paused going through his mind for an excuse, any excuse. "We where making animal sounds." Robin tried to divert the girl's query, though he would never be ready for the next question that slipped through those thin lips.

"What was all that white stuff?" The bird went into a coughing fit, turning to the observers with an evil smirk.

"Ask, Red." The ginger frantically waved his hands in front of his chest.

"No! Ask Speedy!" Speedy shrugged.

"Well the white stuff was Robin's-"

"NO!" Robin jumped in, shooting a hand to the teen's mouth, the eastern hero being just stupid enough to ruin the slight slither of innocents the girl still had after all that had happened. "It was… pudding?" The bird tried, not sure if the girl would buy it, luckily it seemed she would.

"You had pudding?! I love pudding! I can't believe you didn't share!"

"Oh he shared all right…" Speedy purred, Red trying to stifle a laugh.

"You should take a shower before we leave." Slade stated , unknowingly saving the two teasing boy's from a string of extremely uncountable attacks.

"Yah your probably right…" Red managed between gasped laughs.

"What's so funny…" The girl mumbled as she was rounded towards the bath, she'd be taking a shower first of course.

* * *

"Don't you need to take a shower?" Robin asked, sitting knees together against the plastered wall.

"I did before I woke you." Slade stated, legs crossed as he sat opposite the bird.

"Oh…" They sat in silence for maybe five minutes, before Robin's eyes started to wander, mostly on the older man's large muscular form.

"Like what you see?" The observing teen startled, gaze sinking to the floor. "It's okay to stare, boy, I don't mind…" His voice dripped with seduction, Robin looking up with a slight jump, the man suddenly a lot closer than the boy remembered. "You have soup suds in your hair…" The man stated, pushing the moist locks from his face. A light whimper escaped the boy's lips, venturing to the surrounding atmosphere, a slick chuckle soon joining it. The boy's mind suddenly thought back to his last dream, blushing furiously.

"What is going on in that mind of your, boy?" The man's slick tone traveled straight to the bird's crotch, growing slightly hard, but not enough for anyone other than Slade to notice, another light chuckle sounding. "I suppose it's obvious now…" The mercenary whispered in his ear, teeth biting down softly, a shocked gasp exiting the boy's lips.

"Nahh!" Robin screamed as the teeth where soon on his neck, making his head roll back. The young teen would have never thought his neck would be so sensitive, before this experience, muscles tensing as pleasure rung throughout his entire being, the older man pressing against his form, causing him to thrust up in need for more. Hands rubbed at his waist, pushing the man back to attack his lips, teeth biting into the boy's lower lip, muffled screams sounding as the grey, near to white, locks gridded against him, moving with the waves of pleasure.

"hhuhum." Red coughed, the panting boy unable to hear, and Slade simply not caring, continuing none-the-less, making the older teen cough a bit louder, the bird hearing this time hands moving to push the man back with reddened cheeks.

"Having fun?" Speedy asked, hands over the girls eyes, in attempt at blinding the sight, though he smiled widely, Red not as amused, looking to the older man with a scowl.

"I was until we were interrupted…" Slade said with a smirk, as he stood from the bird's middle, noticing the half hard extension the teen had gained during the experience, the boy still blushing , red as a tomato. "and it seems he was as well." The boy bringing his knees to his chest, burying his head, to hide his eyes. Red sighed moving to sit next to the beat red bird.

"At least you didn't do 'more'." The older teen stated, glad they hadn't had to shield the girl's eyes from the two fucking, he guessed the man wasn't exactly 'gentle', and the boy probably wasn't quiet. "Don't need to walk in on the old guy popping a cherry…" Red laughed, Slade rolling his eyes.

"What makes you think I'm a virgin?!" The boy's head shot up, eyes narrow.

"So you're not a virgin?" The silence answered the eldest teen's question, Robin sighing, Slade finding that piece of information rather interesting.

"Shall we be going then?" The white-haired man asked.

"I…I may need a minute…" Robin muttered, blushing farther, still he was, in spite of everything, hard, hearing several types of laughter.

* * *

After the bird was fully limp, they set out, Robin nearly choking as the golden locks began asking him questions.

"Robin?" Mary piped from behind the shirtless form.

"What is it, Mary?"

"What where you and Slade doin'?" The boy groaned.

"Wh-what do you mean…" The form managed.

"He was on top of you. Why? Was he hurting you?" Robin nearly fainted.

"Yes, boy, was I hurting you?" The man in question purred. Between Slade's cocky grin and Red's warning gaze Robin knew he was in trouble, this was a loose, loose on his part.

"N-no… It-it was just… we where…" The boy's eyes looked around the small group frantically, running a hand through his long locks, then an excuse came to mind. "Wrestling…?" It was the oldest excuse in the book, but it was the only thing he could think up on the spot, hoping she'd buy it.

"Oh! Okay…" He was lucky. "Why where you-"

"Oh! Look at how late it already is! We should really get moving!" Robin quickly dodged the question, knowing it couldn't be easily answered.

* * *

They walked quietly in attempt at not alerting the zombies, now knowing the full capability of these monsters, knew some were able to run. Robin suddenly started laughing, Red allowing his head to roll back in an exasperated sigh.

"Again?" He asked, the youngest teen shaking his head.

"No, it's just funny."

"What's funny?" The ginger cautiously approached the bird.

"I used to think Slade was a monster, until these things attacked." The laugh continued, somehow hearing it out loud made it funnier. Red started giggling when he saw the older man's reaction, going from insulted to amusement in a matter of seconds.

"You thought I was a monster?" Slade asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yah, I mean you did try to kill my friends… twice." Robin stated.

"Simply because you defied me, boy." The bird scoffed, rolling his eyes, when suddenly he stilled.

"D-do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Speedy asked, walking at his side.

"The whispers…?" Slade raised a suspicious brow, he hadn't heard a thing, and with his exceptional hearing he wondered why he hadn't heard it before the teen. "There that way…" Robin pointed east, not making any attempt at being anymore specific, walking that way. The ginger's looking at one another, before following after, the bird seeming on automatic.

"What the…" Mary looked over to the archer as he spoke.

"What is it?" she asked, grabbing the boy's arm.

"Nothing, I just thought… no that's crazy… just my imagination…" Speedy shook his head in attempt at clearing his frazzled thoughts. There was absolutely no way he'd seen what he thought he'd seen, that was just insane!

The bird soon ran down the street at a rapid pace, flipping over objects which caused the others to slow dramatically, especially Slade, who had to carry the young girl on his back, though he still managed to keep up. Soon Robin landed to perch on a wire above the following companions head.

"Really, Robin? Isn't a wire a bit clecha'?" Robin paid the thief no mind, crawling across the thin electrical wire, which luckily didn't have electricity running through it due to the electric company being forced to evacuate. "Robin?" The boy still paid him no mind to the slightly concerned thief, who followed behind. The boy didn't falter, even though he simply ran across the wire, the girl watching in awe, as she saw the boy's ability, mouth agape.

"This is why I wanted him as an apprintice…" Slade muttered, not really planning on anyone hearing him.

"Are you sure that's the only reason? He is a very pretty bird." Speedy said, making a stab at the soaring Titan. Slade ignoring him, focusing on staying with the bird, when he suddenly jumped into the air backwards, doing a backflip before landing in a perch on a nearby lighting fixture staring intently at something.

"Hey, Robin what is it?!" The girl asked as he slowly looked around, sniffing the air as if he didn't like something.

"What's he doing…?" Speedy asked, noticing the teen jump down, landing on his hands to roll gently to his feet, crawling on all fours as he stayed low to the ground, suddenly seeming like an animal about to pounce.

"It looks like… he's hunting…" Red informed, raising a brow, watching as the boy's head shot up, standing to run towards a bricked building which despite the current events seemed rather new.

"We should follow him." Slade said before running after, the two teen's following.

* * *

When they entered they stilled, Robin circled a young red-headed male, wearing a long flowing shirt with a picture of Pikachu hugging a small bulbasure on the front, a pair of light blue jeans along to compliment it beautifully, hair seeming blown back in an array of bright color. They stood confused, who was this kid?

"Really?! Does he have a thing for gingers or something!" Speedy shrugged, turning back to the scene taking place. The raven haired boy sniffed the air, moving closer to the slightly frightened prey, moving in to sniff him farther, walking around him once more before pouncing, causing them both to fall to the ground with a thud, the attacker rubbing his cheek into the red head's backside.

"Do you know this kid?! Get him off me!" Slade smirked, the youngest teen purring slightly, refusing to release the vice tight grip.

"He seems to have taken a liking to you, boy." A chuckle sounded, the mystery boy knew he could easily escape the touch, but the stranger wasn't doing any harm now was he, plus it felt kinda nice to get a back rub. Somehow the slim form managed to turn to his back, looking down to the snuggling teen.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"Kid Flash?!" Speedy suddenly shouted, grabbing the new comers attention.

"Yah?"

"It's me! Speedy!" The teen was ecstatic.

"Hey! So… Who is-" The boy suddenly feel limp. "Whoa! Stranger?" The teen then commenced with shaking a lifeless form.

"Robin!" Red ran over to the boy.

"Robin?!" The fastest boy alive moved to straddle the teen, shaking his roughly, nothing happening. "Jeez! What's wrong with him?! Is he okay?!" The young male was frantic, moving to check for a pulse. "He doesn't have a pulse!" Slade walked over to him, batting him to the side to straddle the teen himself, moving down to listen for any sign of breathing, he heard nothing.

"Again…?" The older man then began doing C.P.R. on the smaller form, repeating three compressions to his chest before puffing air into his pale lips, he soon pulled back as a loud cough sounded, rising from his form. Robin rolled to his stomach, lifting himself to his knees, a few coughs following.

"Are you okay, boy?" Slade asked, receiving a slow nod in reply, he tried to stand, if only to fall into the larger man's arms, being held gently. "Perhaps you should sit." Robin being set to lean against a hard wall, hands limp as his sides.

"Robin? Are you okay?" The new comer asked, looking down to the form who breathed heavily.

"Yah I'm- Kid Flash?!" Robin seemed surprised.

"Yah you only tracked him down, tackled him to the ground by the way, I think we need to talk about your obsession with gingers." Speedy crossed his arms.

"What are you talking about?! KF is like a brother to me!" Robin laughed seeing the baffled expression.

"But-but you where… And- what?!"

"What did I do?"

"You tackled him and rubbed your cheek on his back, purring."

"Really? That's weird… I don't remember anything since this morning…" Robin scratched the back of his head with a narrowed eye.

"You don't?" Despite all that had happened, Red stood baffled, that was a large chunk of time, just gone from the teen's mind, that was strange.

"No… I remember waking up… and with Slade… and leaving... then… nothing."

"Slade?!" KF screamed, did they mean Slade, the guy who was on the leagues most wanted list?!

"Yah, Slade." Red said, not really wanting to agnolage that morning.

"What happened this morning?" The slightly whelmed boy asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it…" The bird tweeted, blushing yet again, not wanting that to be a conversation between them.

"Don't you remember? We walked in on you and Slade ma-" The archer began.

"No!" Robin interrupted. "By the way, what brings you this far from Steel?" The bird quickly changed the subject.

"Oh bumble-bee flew everyone to Gotham to join the survivors, and appointed me to search for survivors… I found some!" The lightning fast boy informed.

"There are survivors in Gotham?!" Robin asked.

"Yah, Bats was able to close off the borders before it got to bad, now everyone's headed there for refuge."

"At least we know where, we're going now…" The bird sighed aloud, attempting to stand once more, using the wall for support.

"Are you sure your able to walk, boy?" Was Slade concerned? No that was crazy! Slade didn't get concerned! The raven locks thought, waving the thought off, as he stood to his feet, stumbling once before catching himself, coughing up a bit of blood.

"Rob-"

"I'm fine…" The boy interrupted the fastest teen before he could finish even the first word, wiping away the trail of blood from his mouth.

They eventually made it to the outside world, Robin requiring a bit of assistant from a certain mercenary, him being the only one able to carry the thin form, having to wake the girl up the who had fallen asleep during the chase. It turned out the teen couldn't walk, actually falling over a few times before allowing the older man to carry him, his legs just didn't seem to want to work. Shaking the boy moved his head to the side, coughing up what seemed like a pint of blood, Slade looking down seemingly worried, moving his hand to the boy's head.

"Your running a fever." He stated plainly, sighing as the walk towards Gotham continued.

* * *

_**Chapter ten is done! Yip yip! We shall all- where's my Gatorade? Time out… I think I drank it… oh well! I'll just get another. When I finished the edit all I want is a coffee! BAH!**_

_**CX**_

_**Robin - *Glare***_

_**What?!**_

_**Robin - *glare***_

_**Fine then! In that case you will hate me soon enough.**_

_**XD**_

_**Well, after drinking a glass of Gatorade I'm not going to be able to sleep… Guess I'll just write then! **_

_**Well Robin refuses to speak anymore until this story's deleted… *it's not gonna happen***_

_**:P**_

_**Wanna feed the energetic numz? **_

_**Feedback plz!**_

…


	11. in the Present and the Past

_**Okey, after many, many rereads and edits this chapter is finally ready to be posted! ...maybe one more read though...**_

_**:)**_

_**Chapter eleven! Wow… Okay now I'm getting exited! I've been thinking up things I want to happen in the remaining chapters, and let's just say you might hate me after this…**_

_**Disclaimer - If I owned it'd still be on t.v. you know good…**_

_**Warnings - Zombie gore, Character death.**_

* * *

_**Chapter eleven - In the present and the past**_

"_**...and we'll see what happens when we say Yes while this rigor mortis world screams No." ― Isaac Marion, Warm Bodies**_

* * *

Even Slade flinched from the sudden change in volume, nearly dropping the screaming form, watching as he gripped his stomach in a gruesome display of pain jerking motions.

"Put him down! He's flipping out!" The new comer screamed, paling dramatically, though the older man decided it best to comply, though perhaps in a more secure environment.

The teen was laid to the floor of an old day care center, curling in on himself the moment he hit the floor, growling loudly, muttering under his breath. No one dare speak, Mary simply moving to lay next to the teen, attempting to calm the whimpering form as best she could, Kid Flash was unable to hold back his concern, seeing the shaking form made him want to break down in a frantic sob, though he resisted the urge, looking on in horror. Another scream sounded, this one seeming slightly less human, the boy gritting his teeth, shutting his lids with a vengeance.

"Wow… he looks like he's in a lot of pain." Speedy whispered, KF only finding the will to nod along with Red. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"No way he'll die that easy! I mean he survived living with Slade." Red gave a forced laugh, he'd finally caught his bird, he wasn't wasn't going to release him now.

"I was fair with him." Slade retorted, The teen rolling his emralm eyes.

"He lived with Slade?!" The remaining ginger joined the conversation.

"Yah, Slade forced him to be his apprintice or he'd kill his friends." The oldest teen informed.

"How do you even know these things?" The mercinary sent him a death glare, making the boy shut up instantly, the two Titan East's, standing shocked at the new information.

* * *

"Wait do you hear that?" Red asked in a concerned tone.

"Hear what?" The archer raised a brow.

"Exactly! Robin?" The boy stirred, looking up with dazzling baby blues, slightly dampened with tears, blushing as his lips were quickly met with a soft kiss, the ginger being on the other end.

"Are you okay Robin?" The girl, who appeared unfazed by the sudden display of affection, asked.

"Yah… I'm fine… Where are we?" The teen pushed the boy away, noticing the ABC's lining the wall.

"D-day care…" KF stuttered, the shock clear on his features.

"What?" The thief asked.

"You two- you where- what?!" Robin felt the all too familiar warmth reaching his ears.

"Well- he found us- then- but-" Robin tried, soon releasing an exasperated sigh, he didn't know how to put it, he wasn't even a hundred percent on what had happened himself.

"It's m'kay, bird boy, you can tell me later when you feel better..." The raven haired boy sighed loudly, though not in relief, even the thought of going through what was going on between him and Red with his kid brother, made him want to simply hide.

"Can you stand, or do you need me to carry you again?" Slade questioned, not hadn't checked to see if the found rest stop had any 'unwanted' vacancy, and frankly, didn't feel the need to find out.

"I think I can walk." Said the bird who then stood to his feet, eyes widening.

"What is it?!" Red grabbed his waist afraid he would fall if he didn't.

"No, I'm fine… but…" He pushed the boy aside to demonstrate what he meant, jumping from foot to foot.

"What?"

"Isn't that weird?!" he shouted.

"Not really… I mean I can do that to, Robin, it's not that hard..." The archer joined in.

"I know, but ten minutes ago I was coughing up blood, and I'm suddenly perfectly fine... What?!" Red shrugged that was weird, but he'd chosen to ignore it, after all, lately that was normal. Robin waved it off, with all that had happened, it wasn't anything to concern himself with.

They where off once again, walking towards their decided destination, plus they needed to get as far away from that building as possible, there wasn't even a possibility they hadn't attracted the attention of the undead.

* * *

Red reached for the door at a pain staking pace, turning the knob until it clicked open, the infected poured into the small room wrestling the thief to the ground. Red tried to push off the ground, the beast growing near to his exposed neck, snapping and snarling as wide eyes shut tight, drool landing to his cheeks.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this that easily!" Robin screamed running to tackle the creäture off the boy's shoulders, not thinking about whether or not he'd be able to keep the thing down. Soon he was attacked from behind, rotting limbs wrapping around histhin waist, making him scream out, kicking at the creature, it's knee popped back with a sickening crack, the carnivore not seeming to notice, continuing the attack. He gritted his teeth as the thing salivated, the slick substance dripped down his spine, causing a shiver to erupt, soon reaching his core, but quickly spreading throughout his form. Slade couldn't have shot them sooner, the second laying on his back had already begun diving in for a bite. Robin shook off the chill, turning to slam a foot into the chin of a slow-moving pedestrian, if it could still be call that, causing it's head to snap back, falling to the ground in a heap.

"Robin!" The runner screamed, moving just out of range of an oncoming beast, shocked at the boy's actions, though the bird ignored, running a fist into the green tinted flesh, a small thud sounding. Sighing, Kid Flash, decided to help, quickly shoving thirty in a closet before locking it tight with a slamming bang, running to grab yet another of the undead, running fast before an arm popped from its socket, leaving the boy holding an extreamly thin arm, which despite still clawing for its release.

"You have to destroy the brainstem, boy." Slade screamed shooting at the horde, he already knew he would refuse, but might as well let him know.

Red-X sighed, he couldn't fight without his toys, he knew that, but he could try, jumping to kick one of the oncoming creatures, causing it to fall before Slade shot it in the head, the process continuing. Mary attempted to take down at least one of the zombies, if only to be held back by Speedy, crossing her arms with a huff.

"Mary, your safety is my most important prority. Now stop fighting Archie, and stay back." Robin said, not taking his eyes off the battle waging before him, cracking another neck as he jumped to the undead's shoulders. It didn't take long for the bird to land on bone which easily cracked, the bone dislocating causing him to crash to the ground with a sound of surprise. Landing to his back, kicking out at the oncoming attackers, Red looking over in fear.

"Robin!" Jumping past his current horde the thief punched the boy's attackers in the face and stomach, swiping at their feet, causing them to fall buying enough time for the older man to fire.

* * *

Shooting the finale target, Slade sighed, it wouldn't be long til he ran out of bullets, and it seemed loud noises attracted these things, and let's just say the recoil wasn't what you'd call quiet.

"We should leave before more of the infected pick up our scent." The fastest boy alive piped, he knew more would eventually come.

"I don't think they can smell…" The shirtless teen, with sweat glistening his flesh, started. "…They don't seem to have sight or touch either, when we where walking down the street some looked straight at us but didn't attack." They all agreed, thinking back to current events they'd experienced.

* * *

"Can we stop for a bite?" Red asked out of the blue, Robin rolling his eyes at the joke, he was starving!

"Yes, I suppose it has been a while since we've eaten." The older man turned, looking for any sign of a place they could get something to eat. "Keep an eye out." Slade started walking away, not a restaurant in sight.

The jorney continued, Red soon getting restless, grabbing his stomach as a growl broke through, smiling sheepishly as the youngest teen looked back at him.

"I'm hungry…" He muttered. the few places that would usually have been filled to the brim with eatable content, had the infestation, millions of tiny bugs nibbling at the raw meats and other varieties, though Red still considered eating despite, Robin being the only thing stopping him.

"When are you not?" a high-pitched giggle filled the air, Mary walking behind them along with Speedy. "Exactly." The bird said seeing as the thief pouted in response. Red scoffed as the bird, searching for a place to soothe his growing hunger.

* * *

"Hey? Hey you? Are you okay?" Robin stopped turning with a raised brow.

"Speedy?" The fastest boy alive bolted to his side, watching wearily as the boy stared towards the ground, leaning slightly, seemingly swaying in the wind, the hero's preparing to catch his form if he fell. "Speedy, are you okay?"

It all happened so fast, not even the fastest boy alive having the time to react, hands wrapping around his neck to pull him forward. Trying to push the archer away from his form, looking up at milk white orbs, if only for a second before the older teen crashed down, sinking his teeth deep in the boy's neck, blood seeping from his newly acquired wound and down his arm. The next sound shocked the young bird to no extent, a shot fired, the older man at the trigger. Red took a step back, looking around with frantic eyes not completely positive of what'd just happened. The raven haired boy didn't even do that, unable to move, having gone into a state of shock, the slight twitch occurring throughout his entire being, mouth a-gap. The quick breathing boy still lying under his old teammate, gripping his neck. He didn't! He wouldn't! He thought back arching as foam moved past his parted lips, begging Slade to end it before it started.

"Slade! Shoot me! Please!" Slade aimed the gun, Red objected immediately.

"Wait! You can't kill him!" The white-haired man nearly rolled his eyes, well eye.

"If I don't shoot him now, he'll have to go through a lot more pain during the process." The thief sighed, nodding his understandment towards the man, who immediately aimed and fired at the pained boy, immediately seeing him still.

* * *

"Kid?" Red asked, just noticed the boy's unmoving state. "What's wrong with him?!"

"He's traumatized." The boy was shocked it was the girl who'd spoken, hearing the giggle in the background. A shake ran through his form.

"Robin!" The ginger said snapping in front of his eyes, nothing happened.

"It's no surprise he's in such a state." Slade said, understanding the bird had a gentle heart, though he tried to hide it. "Those where some of his teammates, and one like a brother." The man then moved his hands to clap near the boy's ear, the reaction being for the boy to fall to his knees, doubling over as tears erupted from his eyes, wrapping thin pale arms around his shoulders, Red moved to comfort the boy.

"Robin? Are you going to be okay?" The older teen asked, rubbing circles on his back.

"No…no I'm not… why? Why does this always happen? All my friends… All the ones I love die… The Titans… Kid Flash… Speedy… My parents… Why?! Am I cursed, forced to watch them all leave me?!" The thief stood, slightly taken back by the words the teen released. He'd always thought the boy had a good life, always thought he was in good spirits, but was he? All those times he was deep in thought, who knew what thoughts where really going through his head.

"What happened… to your parents I mean...?" The ginger was curious, the teen in his arms shaking far more violently then when they'd started their conversation. "You can tell me, kid…" Robin sighed, he wasn't sure he could, at least not at that moment.

"Not- not now… later…" The thief understood, it wasn't the best time.

* * *

In the end Red had to help the bird walk, his legs growing weak when he saw the red stained concrete where the two lay motionless. After the older man grabbed the seemingly unfazed girl he took the lead, choked sobs following behind him, for some reason that made him frown. Robin bit his fist, trying to seize the unwanted noise, though they only worsened, making his head lay on his chest, not finding the will to lift it until he felt himself being lowered to a sitting position. He sniffled noticing he'd been set to a booth, surrounded by several tables, looking to the boy with fear-stricken eyes.

"Why did you bring me here?!" He screamed, the ginger taking a step back in surprise.

"What do you mean?! We where worried about you! You where freakin' out, kid!" The teen's breath grew heavy, scooting to the back of the booth, the unwanted memories flooding his blurred vision. Visions of him, that damn clown towering over him, trying to escape though finding himself unable, chains rattling when he tried.

"No! St- stop! Get- get away from me! Please god no!" Robin screamed through stinging tears, burying his head deep into his legs, which had been tightly held at his chest.

"Robin… what are you-" Mary asked, though she was quickly interrupted.

"No!" Every gut wrenching moment, every vision, no memory, that streaked through his mind was worse than the last, swearing he could feel every loud bang, muscles tensing.

They'd brought him to an old restaurant that had obviously been left to rot long before the incident had occurred, though, Red still had a small hope of finding food. He moved to grab the startled boy's arm, getting a violent shake in reply.

"Robin… what's wrong… you can tell me…"

"Can- can't we just g-get out of here…" Robin knew he'd ask later, but it was all too much, he couldn't take it.

Red gulped, staring at the fear-stricken form.

"Off we go then." Slade said, picking the boy up bridal style, the boy seeming to calm. Red nodded, following after, remaining weary of the younger teen, Mary skipping behind.

* * *

Eventually they came upon a large Walgreens, Red smiling from ear to ear, there was no way there wasn't food here.

"Hey, kid, what ya' wanna' eat?" Robin shrugged, the youngest jumping up and down, clapping furiously.

"gummy worms!"

"I like the way you think!" The pair ran off towards the candy section, leaving Robin alone with the older man.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" The boy managed through sniffles.

"Checking your tempter, are you feeling alright, boy?" Slade asked, sticking a thermometer past his teeth, watching the teen look at him with curious features.

"Your normal, but with the way you've been acted lately." The older man set the thermometer aside.

"Yah… I'm fine…" Robin felt a hand wipe away his tears, leading to his chin, holding firmly to inspect the teen's features.

"Are you sure? You look rather pale."

"Yah I-I'm fine." Robin pulled away blushing lightly. Slade sighed, moving to stand above the weakened teen.

"Hungry?" He questioned.

"I guess." He stood slowly, following after the mercenary, the search for food beginning.

* * *

After injecting a can of peaches, the emotionally damaged bird sipped at a cup of freshly brewed coffee. While exploring the large store. Slade soon found a new duffel bag, filling it to the brim with food and clothes, taking the opportunity to change.

"Change of clothes?" The older man tossed several outfits towards the small group, though handing the girl her's. They changed quickly, anxious to get to Gotham as soon as physically possible, Robin being the exception, a small part of him saying it would be better if they'd stayed in the tower.

* * *

In the end, they sat in a circle, Red and mary having found a game of monopoly, wearing fresh clothes. The ginger wore a green top with a smmiley face on the chest and jeans, Mary having a pigglet eating his slop. As ironic as it seemed, Robin wore a batman T, Slade's simply wearing a plain black skin tight top which made Robin gulp.

* * *

"So… Robin." Red, got the teen's attention before continuing. "Explain." He sighed.

"Where do I start?"

"Start from the beginning." He stared towards the ground, as information poured from his lips.

"When I was eight, I lived in the circus with my parents, Mary and John Grayson. On my ninth birthday I was finally allowed to join my parents on the trapeze, we where acrobats." He sucked in a ragged breath. "The thing that made the Flying Grayson's so popular was that we didn't use a net, making it all that more thrilling to watch. Before the show a mob boss, Tony Zucco, told my father he had to pay for protection, though it was mostly protection from him, my dad refused, fighting back. Batman came and saved us. B-but lat-later that night… we where on the trapeze… Zucco unscrewed the bolt holding the wire in place…luckily I saw it before I took my mom's hands, but I watched, I watched as they fell, hitting the ground, looking me in the eyes in a desperate plead for help, but I couldn't… I couldn't save them… so I was f-forced to watch... I was sent to an orphanage for a while, beaten by this one kid who said I was nothing but a circus freak, that was until my parents funeral. Bruce Wayne took me in, adopted me, trained me, allowed me to live in his house, but I didn't see him much. I thought he was working on business for Wayne Enterprises, that was until on night. I fell asleep on a chair under a big portrait of my parents, Alfred had shown me." The teen seemed to hesitate before continuing. "I saw Alfred enter a clock in silence. I followed him, shocked to discover the true identity of Bruce, I was standing in the bat-cave."

"Bruce Wayne is Batman?!" Red interrupted noticing three pairs of eyes turned towards him. "Oh… Sorry, go on…"

"Soon Batman found Zucco, and went off to catch him, telling me not to follow, but me being me, followed after despite, making the Robin uniform, which is just a version of my old circus uniform. We caught Zucco and through him behind bars. That's where it all started."

"Okay, that explains that, but what about the restraunt freak out thing?" The ginger said in a way only he could.

"The Joker." Said the raven haired teen as if that explains everything.

"What about the Joker?" He didn't get it.

"He kidnapped me, tortured me, and starved me in an abandoned building, that abandoned building…" That explained it.

"What a jerk!"

"Yah." Robin sniffled lightly, looking over to the ginger.

* * *

_**That was the end on my chapter eleven! Yay! Okay so that one was fun but soon you'll all hate me. Trust me… Awsome, well I'm gonna watch Gravity Falls, so ya'll should go find your unicorns, find doctor who and crawl in the tardus and go fight a cyber man. Cool, have fun! **_

_**:D**_

'_**Robin refuses to talk to me anymore'**_

_**Cx**_

_**Feed the num-numz? (feedback?)**_

…


End file.
